Mystery Dungeon: Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: A Pikachu and a Chimchar join Wigglytuff's Guild. This does contain Strong Adult Content, must be 18 or older.
1. Awaken

Pacing back and forth, an irritated Chimchar who was holding some kind of relic gazed at the caged pit below his feet.

"I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer", tapping his foot on the metal grating.

'POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!'

The loud noise startled the Pokemon, his relic slipped out of his hands onto the ground, he picked it up and ran in a hurry.

A Koffing and Zubat watched the whole thing in a nearby bush.

"Did you see what that kid had?"

"Yeah Koffing, it could be worth a lot, lets swipe it from him"

Chimchar watched the sunset, sitting himself on the silky sand, he admired the colors of the sky, painted with three bright colors or red, orange, and yellow.

Noticing the bubbles floating around him he admired,"When the weather's this good the Krabby come out and blow bubbles on the rocks."

Hearing the hypnotizing noise of the ocean waves made the Pokemon feel relaxed, Chimchar layed comfortably down, his eyes peaking at the sky from above, a groan killed his alone state, and he turned his head seeing something yellow next to the water. It's tail twitched, oh shit it's a Pokemon.

Chimchar ran to see what happened as its ears started twitching as well.

"Hey oh Arceus, wake up!", Chimchar moved his body a bit coaxing him out of his slumber.

The Pokemon's eyes burst awake, with the feeling of the sun's warmth on his body, his feet touching the small waves coming from the ocean.

"Oh good your alive, I thought you were dead", the voice coming from a creature with a blazing tail.

Chimchar knew this Pokemon was a Pikachu.

{Is that a monkey?}, Pikachu thought getting up, his tail shot up and ears flopped back to his sides.

"I've never seen you around here before-", the Chimchar continued talking while the Pikachu seemed more into studying this creature moving around him eyeing the fire on his tail his movement on the ground resembled a monkey with his front paws tucked in.

"Hey"

Pikachu shook his head,"What?"

"I asked you what your name was"

Pikachu pawed at the sand a bit.

"Ok so Im going to guess you don't have one, I'll just call you Pikachu I guess, everyone calls me Chimchar"

"Chimchar?", Pikachu repeated.

"Look out!", Pikatchu cowered as Chimchar got bumped into the sand with him by a big ball of gas.

"Well I do beg your pardon"

Chimchar grew angry,"What was that for!"

The bat laughed,"Oh what's that you got there?"

Zubat was talking about Chimchar's item before just taking it right out of his hands.

"Hey that's not your's!"

"Finder's keepers", the Koffing laughed, him and Zubat ran off.

"That was my personal treasure, it means a lot to me, I have to get it back", the Chimchar ran after them leaving Pikachu alone before slowly starting to follow him.

"Uh hey", the Chimchar waved at the two mischevious Pokemon.

"What do you…oh it's the kid we swiped from", said Zubat.

"If it isn't our newest friend, thanks for the stone"

Chimchar raged a fist,"Just give me back what you stole"

"We might try selling it for a high price", Koffing suggested.

Pikachu stopped next to Chimchar,"They wouldn't give you your rock back?"

"It's not just a rock, it's personal to me and they took it", Chimchar said.

"If you want it so badly there might be a way to convince us on giving it back to you", Zubat suggested.

"I don't have money you assholes", Chimchar replied.

"Well we said nothing about money", Zubat showed the two his small pulsing erection hovering over his stomach.

"Um, if that's what you guys want", Chimchar accepted the Zubat's offer, and grabbed his penis in one hand starting to jack it off.

The Koffing bumping into Pikachu licked his lips,"Im partners with you, make the little guy come alive"

Pikachu groaned feeling Koffings poisonous tongue lapping his member, growing out of his pouch, the chemicals Koffing released had an effect on Pikatchu.

The yellow mouse moaned like a bitch in heat, laying on the sand for Koffing's easy access. The Koffing began slurping at Pikachu's cock, taking the head in his mouth causing the mouse to buck his erection across his tongue. Koffing sucked the whole length going at a fast pace, leaving the Pikachu crying at the feeling, Pikachu secured the Koffings backside with his feet so he couldn't move and fucked his mouth hard, Pikachu's tail went up letting his bum touch the warm sand. The erection bulged in Koffings mouth, and Pikachu made high pitched squeals with each jet of mouse semen that shot inside, Koffing gulped it all down, and opened his mouth for his penis to pop out and left the Pikachu panting on the ground.

Chimchar finished his hand job with Zubat, before putting the penis in his mouth, making loud slurping noises to please his audience, the Zubat couldn't take pleasure as long as Koffing, and it wasn't long before his thrusts were faster and his mouth agape, shooting his sperm into the horny Chimchar's throat, swallowing every dribble and drop, with a touch at the end of licking the head clean of any leftover spooge.

"We'll still take your treasure", Zubat snickered.

Pikachu yelled shocking Chimchar,"We did what you said, you fuckers!"

Zubat turned around,"What did you say?"

"Koffing hold this Im about to beat the shit out of this kid"

The Pikachu got startled zapping the Zubat with an electric shock.

"Ow,ow,ow, no good man lets go, flee, keep the stupid rock, not worth it", Zubat yelped, Koffing floated away with him.

"Im so glad I managed to get this back, see look Pikachu", the Pikachu turned his head to Chimchar's attention.

"Looks like a marking or symbol", Pikachu guessed.

"See, I call this a relic fragment, yes I know there are better names for this, it's a really personal treasure of mine, you see I love the origin and lore of things, where things came from, what source is it, all of that stuff. Which is why I definitely want to join the nearby Exploration Group. A Wigglytuff is said to run the whole thing, but I tried for the first time to sign up and I panicked I freaked at the first test."

"You seem to have a nice goal, latch onto it I guess", Pikachu suggested.

"Your right, can you do me a small favor, you know, maybe you can walk with me to the Sign Up course for the Exploration Teams, then I won't bother you ever again", Chimchar planned.

Pikachu wondered,"Hmm, why not, to be honest my head is a miss right now and maybe going with you would help my head clear the yuck out"

"Perfect, thanks a lot Pikachu"

And so Pikachu and Chimchar….

Went to the Sign Ups for the Exploration Teams….

"This place looks odd", Pikachu stated.

Chimchar slowly walked onto the grate.

POKEMON DETECTED POKEMON DETECTED WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?

{This place has a scary security system}, Pikachu thought.

THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR'S! YOU MAY PROCEED, THE STRANGER NEXT TO YOU NEEDS TO STEP ON THE GRATE!

Chimchar motioned him to come close,"I think their talking about you, they said to step on the grate"

"Wait you said I...", Pikachu stumbled on his words.

GET ON THE GRATE STRANGER!

Yelped in fear Pikachu stepped hesitantly on.

POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! THE FOOTPRINT IS...ITS A...

Five seconds went by Pikachu started to get worried,"Chimchar can I get off this now?"

"Im sure there almost done"

WE'VE NEVER SEEN A PIKACHU AROUND HERE, ALTHOUGH YOU SEEM FRIENDLY ENOUGH, YOU MAY PROCEED!

The front gate opened, Pikachu leaped off the grate,"Chimchar this place is scary I don't wanna do this"

"Come on they need to trust me", Chimchar scampered to the door.

"I get the feeling your wanting me to join you on this"

"Now you got my hints Im leaving them like crazy for you", Chimchar smiled.

"Don't you have any other friends to help you out with this stuff?"

Chimchar shook his head,"No one ever wanted to be my friend"

"Well did you actually walk up to them, introduce yourself-"

Chimchar scratched his head,"Nah I mostly sat in the corner by myself, Im afraid of what pokemon think of me okay?"

CAN YOU TWO JUST COME ON IN HERE

Inside the building...

Chimchar and Pikachu noticed the stairs trailing under the ground, Chimchar decided to go first and climb down, Pikatchu following after him.

Chimchar jumped off noticing the big room with Pokemon of the Guild.

"Hey you"

Pikachu saw a bird with a music note like head.

"Please to meet you two, Im Chatot,Im the Pokemon in the know around these parts and Guildmaster Wigglytuff's second in command, are you two another sale we don't need any more cookies with Tamato Berries in them, tried them once not a happy camper"

"No, we don't seem to be a sale, but Chimchar want's to join your group, and I'll give it a shot", Pikachu admitted.

"Not to worry our training is as easy as can be", Chatot assured,"You should have just said you wanted to be an exploration team, let's just get your group signed in right away, come with me"

Pikachu and Chimchar followed Chatot to the Guildmaster's chambers.

"Now on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster, no matter what you see", the Chatot knocked on the door.

"Guildmaster, it's Chatot Im coming in"

As Chatot opened the door, Pikachu and Chimchar noticed the huge Wigglytuff humping an eager Bidoof underneath him.

Chatot covered his eyes with his feather,"Well this is embarrassing, we must wait for Guildmaster to finish.

The Bidoof squirmed under Wigglytuff's grasp, only half of the head fit inside the Bidoof's small ass. When the cock flared it sent the Bidoof screaming feeling the gallons of sperm speed up is rectum before the Wigglytuff placed him on his back and shot all over his chest and face, most of the load puddled on the ground, even touching Chatot's feet.

"This always happens every time, um sir we got new recruits over here", Chatot said embarrassed.

"Oh you want to form an exploration team, then let's do it give me your Team name"

Chimchar gasped,"Oh a team name, didn't think of that...uh hey Pikachu do you know a good name for our team?"

{He's making me come up with this decision?}, Pikachu thought,{Uh, I don't know of a name}

"I got one, unless Pikachu you have a better Team name, how about Pokepals?"

{Oh boy...shit I can't think of anything else...}

"Thats a great idea, Pokepals it is", Pikachu agreed.

{Oh were so going to be the laughing stock of the Guild}

Chatot was even giggling a bit at the choice, Wigglytuff nodded,"I think its a great name, all right I'll settle you two as Team Pokepals"

Wigglytuff started to sing,"Registering, registering, all registered, YOOM TAH!"

The room flashed for a few seconds.

Pikachu jumped, {What the fuck was that?}

"Congratulations, from now on your an official Exploration team, I present you with these items in commemoration.

Wigglytuff handed Pikachu and Chimchar badges and a kit.

"Now so far you two are apprentices right now, but the more you train the higher your rank"

"We will", Chimchar spoke up,"Let's always do our best Pikachu, partners?", offering his hand for his friend, Pikachu wore a small smile and offered his hand for Chimchar shaking in agreement.

{At least Im blending in really quick in this group}

Later that day...

"And this boys is the place you'll sleep in", Chatot showed Pikachu and Chimchar a small room with two beds made of soft hay.

"Things will start getting hectic tomorrow so please get some sleep, your free to do anything you want in here or invite anyone here you want on your sparetime, the Guildmaster or I have every right to know what goes on in the rooms but we usually let you get away with a lot, your free to sleep, eat, mate whatever your body desires, except actually use the bathrooms in the appropriate rooms please. Other then that have a good nights rest.", the Chatot left them as Chimchar landed onto one of the hay beds.

The lights went off...

"Are you still awake Pikachu?"

Pikachu replied,"Yup"

"I gotta say, I feel kinda bad that I sort of dragged you to this, if you really don't want to join this group I understand", Chimchar admitted.

"No, I'll give them a shot, though to be honest I wouldn't have offered to join if you weren't here with me"

Chimchar smiled,"Aww, do you like me?"

Pikachu smiled back,"Would it be weird if I said yes?"

Chimchar laughed,"I knew you were staring at my butt the whole time Wigglytuff was mating with the Bidoof"

Pikachu corrected him,"No, I was staring at your flame, its kinda awesome, you know I wish I had fire come out of my tail, but electric powers are sweet too"

The room grew quiet for a few minutes before Chimchar grew excited,"So Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned his head around,"Yes Chimchar?"

"I can't sleep, Im too excited for tomorrow, do you want to...mate?", the Chimchar's cheeks glowed red.

Pikachu smirked,"That would feel good, do you want to fuck me or shall I impale you with my rod?"

Chimchar, bent down on his hay bed, spreading his asscheeks apart,"You did say you liked my butt, why don't you feed it with sperm?"

Pikatchu's member grew several inches, heading to Chimchar's bed and patted his rear before poking his ass with his dick.

"Just put it in already", Chimchar pleaded.

Pikachu slipped inside feeling inside the Chimchar,"Dang your one tight creature"

Chimchar's dick grew beneath them, Pikachu licked his friends face making soft moans out of his mouth. Chimchar played along and made really silly moaning noises making them laugh.

The sloshing grew louder, Chimchar's eyes tried staying open but the Pikachu's dick was snuggly humping his insides making him raise his butt higher for his friend.

"You know maybe we should go to bed, it is la-wah!", Pikachu wailed when Chimchar bucked against him in surprise.

Pikachu's mind went back to blowing his load inside this Pokemon, his nuts slapping against Chimchar's.

Pikachu went faster, Chimchar trying to hold a scream when his dick exploded dripping on the hay.

"Well aren't you a dirty boy getting your bed all messy", Pikachu got into dirty talk to heighten his orgasm.

"That's right Im a dirty boy", Chimchar admitted noticing Pikachu getting close.

"You love semen don't you? Wouldn't you love every night, you get a batch of this stuff up your ass?"

"Yes! Pikachu give me babies!", Chimchar yelled.

Pikachu rolled his eyes and played along,"That's right Im going to impregnate you with my fertile sperm"

Pikachu groaned shooting off inside Chimchar holding him up so the semen can stay inside,"Now pucker that butt and sleep with my sperm in your body"

Pikachu went back to his hay bed.

"Dang that was an interesting mating session", Chimchar's eyes got heavy,"Im off to bed"

"Night Chimchar", Pikachu smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night's rest…

A Pokemon turned on the light to Pikachu and Chimchar's room, seeing the Chimchar sleep on top of Pikachu.

"Aw, how cute….ALRIGHT RISE AND SHINE!"

Chimchar slid off the mouse in a flash,"What's happening?"

"M-my poor ears", Pikachu stood up.

"C'mon snap out of it! Im Loudred a fellow apprentice, if your late for the morning briefing you'll be sorry, so move it!", Loudred scurried away leaving the two to get ready.

Ten minutes later Pikachu and Chimchar went to the briefing room.

"You guys are ridiculously late!"

Chatot pointed to Loudred,"And your ridiculously loud, okay everyone seems to be present, Guildmaster! Everyone's in full attendance"

The doors opened, Pikachu and Chimchar saw Wigglytuff stand in front of the group, several seconds went by and Wigglytuff didn't say a thing.

"Thank you sir, we all value your…..words of wisdom", Chatot was clearly embaressed not gazing at the crowd, which was a good thing because Chimchar had to stop Pikachu from busting out laughing.

"We will now do our opening cheers, recite if you know the words", Chatot declared.

(A one, a two, a one-two-three! One, don't neglect work! Two, run away and pay! Three, smiles go for miles!)

"Ok everyone get to work", Chatot ordered.

The Pokemon scattered about.

"You two come here", Chatot called for Pikachu and Chimchar.

They followed Chatot to a board.

"This is the job bulletin board, Pokemon from various regions put up requests here, you might be aware a lot of bad Pokemon have been appearing."

Chimchar nodded,"Cause the flow of time is getting messed up, it's wrecking havoc right?"

{What about time?}, Pikachu was unaware of this.

"Precisely, perhaps because of that were getting more and more jobs popping up, and its unknown if this is because of the time's influence, there also has been an outbreak of Mystery Dungeons"

"So Pikachu, you know how I got my Relic Fragment I told you about, I found it in a Mystery Dungeon, they change everytime you go inside one, the rooms, the items, everything, and if we faint inside one we lose money and some items."

"Well no point on having me teach if you know so much about them", Chatot smiled,"This makes it easier for me, see job offers most often occur inside Mystery Dungeons, like this one for example, this is your first assignment"

Chatot handed Chimchar a letter, and Pikachu peeked at the writing to see what it said.

{My name's Spoink and I dropped my pearl in a Mystery Dungeon, it's really precious to me, I need to have it back as soon as possible}

Chatot nodded,"Very easy job shouldn't take you too long, don't lollygag"

"Chatot I'd rather do something that's more of an adventure", Chimchar had second thoughts.

"Hush its important, you rookies pay your dues, this assignment should not be something to complain about, for a first assignment your lucky it wasn't anything too challenging"

At the Mystery Dungeon….

Pikachu and Chimchar approached the opening to a cave.

"Spoink's description said it was on the seventh level of this dungeon, we should be fine", Chimchar explained before heading in, the fire on his tail brightening the tunnel. Pikachu walked beside him hearing the quiet sounds of the dungeon and an occasional water drip.

Further into the cave they came across a Shellos blocking their path.

"Oh cute a pink slug, can we pass were looking for something", Pikachu asked.

The Shellos opened her clam like head showing the bright shiny pink ball,"Is this what you boys want?"

Chimchar nodded,"That has to be it Pikachu"

Shellos closed her clam head with the pearl inside, "Hold on your not just getting this for free"

Shellos laid on her back as Pikachu's eyes glued to her wet slit, Chimchar smiled sitting this one out, Pikatchu's dick sprang to life, the Shello's gasping at his size, the mouse stuffed his organ past her tight dripping lips stopping when he couldn't get everything to fit in, then pulled his meat out until a few inches to the tip before stuffing her back with his penis. Shello's wet skin had an impact on Pikachu allowing him to experience both a tight and wet pussy all at once. Pikachu moved his pace hearing Shello's pant, he nuzzled against her stomach while fucking her brains out, the lube she was releasing frantically made it feel like a water slide, Shello's orgasm was huge sprayed huge amounts of feminine juice sliding between the mouse's crotch area, Pikachu groaned and pushed inside her all way, his balls at the point of no return churned, his dick throbbed and released sticky jizz inside her. Shello's felt it stick to her walls as his penis was lightly bumping between them before pulling out, Pikachu aimed his still pulsing dick to Shello's stomach coating it with warm male liquids. Watching them drip, landing on the ground, he grabbed the Shellos and kissed her, Shellos kinda surprised but went with it, and slid her tongue into Pikachu's mouth, causing Pikachu to do the same, lightly humping, some of his leftover semen attaching itself back onto his penis as it shriveled back inside the sheath.

Her clam head opened and dropped the pearl, Pikachu watched it bounce away.

"Hurry Chimchar try grabbing it"

The fire monkey rant to it before it could travel through a crack in the wall.

"That was too close", Pikachu reassured turning his head back to Shellos,"Thank You I guess"

Pikatchu and Chimchar went back to the Guild, Chatot called up Spoink when he noticed the pearl in their hands.

"Yee! Thank you so much Chimchar, Pikachu, I wouldn't know what I'd do without my baby! Here's for the trouble", she gave them a bag of money and left.

Chimchar's smile grew,"Dang that was worth it, look how many coins we got, 1000 Poke"

Chatot swiped the bag from them, taking ¾'s of the money inside.

"Wait what?" Chimchar whined.

"The guild master gets ¾'s of the reward money from missions, that's our rule"

Seeing Chatot left, Chimchar pouted,"That's a stupid rule"

A chime was heard in another room, the other Pokemon headed towards it.

A sweet voice spoke," Everyone thanks for waiting, I finished making dinner"

"Oh a Chimecho", Chimchar followed the group, with Pikachu beside him.

Pikachu and Chimchar beamed at the spread on the table, oh it was amazing, the different berries, Berry drinks, honey in jars, a fruit spread, and added bonus, it was a candlelit dinner, the lights were off. The Pokemon grew quiet as Chatot led the group in grace before they devoured their meals, passing the food around. Pikachu sat next to Loudred who was a sloppy eater.

After the group was done they returned to their quarters, Pikatchu and Chimchar were stuffed, resting on their beds.

"I am so full", Pikachu belched.

"Yeah, today was pretty hectic, so much happened, happy are first job was a success, and how….freaking Wigglytuff took most of our prize money"

Pikachu giggled, his eyes closing on and off determined to fall asleep for the morning.

Chatot was eating out Wigglytuff's ass in their chambers. Wigglytuff moaned at the birds touch feeling his beak plunder inside his gaping hole, stretching it for his beak to go inside.

"What do you think of the new recruits?", Chatot said taking his beak out.

"Did I ask you to stop?", Wigglytuff threatened.

The next morn-

"WAKE YOURSELVES UP, lollygaggers"

Loudred finished with his duty headed out of the room, Pikachu and Chimchar awoke.

"Ok Pokemon it's time to do your work", Chatot waved them off like a mother sending her kids to school, he noticed Pikachu and Chimchar gazing at the ceiling.

"So...is there a...Pokemon up there on the wall? If not, come with me"

Chatot led the two to a new room seeing the Bidoof from before walk up to them.

"Hey Chattot, how's Wigglytuff's ass taste like?"

"Arceusdammit! Did you spy on us again?", Chatot noticed the odd look Pikachu gave him,"You tell anyone else about this, and you wouldn't want to know what I'll do to you"

Pikachu nodded, not wanting to test the Chatot further.

"So while I try to hide my face from the embarrassment of more Pokemon knowing my dark secret, Bidoof can you show them around today?", Chatot flew off.

Chimchar decided to speak up,"So what did it look like?"

Bidoof smiled,"Im already in enough trouble as it is, Chatot would make my punishment worse if I kept going"

Pikachu smiled,"So when you had giant Wiggytuff dick up your ass-"

"So this board over here is different from the board before, this one has Pokemon outlaws, they have bounties on their heads and a high reward for taking one in", Bidoof informed hoping his Jr peeps got that.

"Wait are they scary?", Chimchar questioned.

"Nah most of them aren't scary, some of them are pretty small Pokemon, hell one time we had a Magicarp with a bounty on his head", Bidoof giggled.

Pikachu laughed,"Wow, that's sad"

Bidoof finished,"But then they stupidly let it up towards a waterfall, and the Magicarp went straight up and evolved into Gyradoes, then ate the recruits"

"So Im going to show you around more, by the way I was actually the last newbie around here before you", Bidoof led them to a new room showing them a Croagunk with a cauldron behind him,"I don't know what the Croagunk does, on his left is the way to the Mess Hall where Chimecho makes our food, she sometimes lets attractive Pokemon get a taste test of the food before doing missions, while she has no love hole she does allow them to kiss her in exchange for a sip of stew sometimes...and you guys I swear, do not say a word about me and Wigglytuff to her, she's definitely the last Pokemon that needs to know, crew rooms are to the right, and up here is Guildmasters chamber, now I will show you the outside"

Pikachu smiled,"Thank you so much for giving us a tour of the place"

Outside, the three passed the Footprint grating towards a town.

Bidoof announced,"This is Treasure Town"

Chmchar smiled recognizing it,"Oh yeah I remember going here a few years ago, met a ton of Guild Members here"

A Wurmple sped to Chimchar,"Oh wow it's Chimchar you finally became a guild member?"

Wurmple's partner, a Swellow introduced himself and his buddy to Pikachu.

"So you haven't evolved yet?", Chimchar asked Wurmple.

Shaking his head, the Wurmple replied,"Nah Swellow probably likes me this way"

Bidoof, Pikachu, and Chimchar proceeded to check out the town, passing by an empty Electivire tent, and waved to a pair of Kecleon's giving an apple to a Marill and Azurill.

"It's free of charge, a present from me and my brother", Kecleon smiled, the Marill and Azurill smiled.

"Thank's so much Mister Kecleon", Marill followed the Azurill's direction.

Kecleon brought the three Pokemon in on a secret,"See their mother's not feeling well, and Marill and Azurill decided to help her out with the groceries, their so kind and sweet"

"Yeah their mother loved mating with us while we worked, always hid under the booth and sucked us dry, being a water type, she used Water Gun while sucking our dicks, feels great when the sun's out"

"Okay I think they know too much", the other Kecleon laughed.

Pikachu overheard the Marill talking to Azurill,"Were done with our shopping, now we got to look for an item we lost"

Azurill nodded,"Yes Im coming"

Bidoof noted,"Those two are cute"

Pikachu saw them talking to a peculiar Pokemon, tugging on Chimchar's arm,"Does this Pokemon seem odd to you"

Chimchar noticed a yellow Pokemon close to the two,"Oh that's a Drowzee"

Pikachu walked close to them to hear their conversation.

"Thanks Mr. Drowzee for helping us find our lost item", Marill hopped, heading to where Azurill and Drowzee were walking.

Pikachu put a paw to his head, hearing a scream.

One of the Kecleon's noticed him turning his head around scanning the Town for something,"Are you missing something Pikachu?"

Pikachu came back to the booth,"Did you guys hear a scream?"

The other Kecleon shook his head,"Nah I had a Chansey say I had bad hearing"

Pikachu motioned Chimchar to the side,"What's up Pikachu", Chimchar questioned his behavior.

"That Pokemon that was with Marill and Azurill, he's no good"

Chimchar frowned,"Well, they looked like they were having a good time, I think your tired Pikachu, that's why you thought wrong"

"You two are apprentices as well you can't just go wherever you want, I didn't listen and managed to get lost, Chatot didn't appreciate that", Bidoof noted seeing the overthinking Pokemon's idea,"We have to head back, we got a mission for you"

Back at Wigglytuff's Guild...Bidoof showed Pikachu and Chimchar a bulletin board and discussed that Dugtrio regulary flip the boards from the other side and post new job offers and flip them back again for the Pokemon to get the missions. Bidoof showed them the board with the Pokemon outlaws again.

"Please don't give us a scary one", Chimchar pleaded.

"Shit"

Bidoof turned around,"What's wrong Pikachu?"

"Drowzee's on there...an outlaw", Pikachu saw the smug smile of Drowzee on a Wanted poster.

"Ok, Im sorry for doubting you", Chimchar admitted.

"We got to get him, he was in Treasure Town...and he left with Azurill and Marill to look for an item", Pikachu explained.

Marill walked into the room trying to catch the Pokemon's attention,"Can anyone help me?"

Chimchar waved at Marill,"Hey Marill, where's Azurill?"

"Azurill left with Drowzy, he cut me from the group and left me at Treasure Town, I was too nervous to do or say anything so I thought to go ask you guys"

Bidoof nodded,"Good call, Pikachu, Chimchar, I'll go with you on this mission"

Marill pointed towards the path Azurill and Drowzy walked to, Pikachu had another vision.

He saw a Azurill being petted by a Drowzy, the Drowzy's pecker grew out of his sheath.

"I think I know what Drowzy's intentions are", Pikachu told the group, Marill followed them to a rocky dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please I don't want to do this", Azurill winced at Drowzee's cock smooching precum on his cheek.

"It's either this or go into that cave and see if there's any good treasure stowed away in there, Im too big to fit through that small hole, so it must be you", Drowzee gave him the two options to juggle with.

Azurill shook his head,"Please I just want to go see my brother"

"Azurill!"

"Marill!", Azurill saw his older sibling with Pikachu's team alongside Bidoof.

"H-how did you find this place?", Drowzee gasped.

"Were an exploration team, here to catch bad guys like you", Chimchar held a fist.

"You say your an exploration team, yet you look like total rookies", Drowzee mocked.

"Then your saying you can take us down?", said Pikatchu.

"Absolutely"

After the battle...

Drowzee went down cold, Pikachu, Chimchar, Bidoof, and Marill rescued Azurill.

"Are you all right, he didn't hurt you did he?", Marill asked.

"Im ok", Azurill chirped.

A Magnazone and two Magnemite came to arrest the knocked out Drowzee.

"BZZT! I am Magnezone, the officer in this region, thanks to your team Chimchar you managed to seize the criminal, allowing us to arrest the outlaw", the Magnazone let out a couple siren themed chirps leaving with the Drowzee and his two Magnemite keeping him down.

"We will send the reward to your guild", Magnezone shouted back.

"Thank you! Thank you very much for rescuing me", Azurill clapped.

Back at the guild...

Chatot congratulated the group,"Well done you guys, here's your share of the job", handing the Pikachu and Chimchar a small percent of the reward money.

Chatot smiled again, splitting the money even further with Bidoof,"Because he helped out", he waved at them before heading into Wigglytuff's quarters.

"I'd be happy if our share of the reward was bigger", Chimchar grumbled before his stomach started doing the same.

"Yeah, it's about time to go the Mess Hall for Dinner", Bidoof's stomach growled in response.

After Dinner, Pikachu and Chimchar headed back to their quarters, they started to hear it rain outside their window, Chimchar jumped at the sound of the crackling thunder, shivering on his bed.

"Scared of the storm?", Pikachu smiled,"Would you like my company?"

"Please", Chimchar asked, Pikachu laid right next to Chimchar, his stomach pressed against Chimchar's back, feeling the comfort of his friend next to him he closed his eyes before a few thoughts struct him.

"You know the night before we met at the beach it stormed just like this", feeling his friend's sheath grow mildly pressing on his back.

"Do you remember anything about what happened before you fell asleep on the beach that day?"

Pikatchu grinder himself on Chimchar,"N-no not really", Pikachu turned Chimchar on his back, grinding his erect penis on his belly.

"But that's okay", Chimchar's friend let out a little glob of pre seed stuck to his belly,"Just take one day at a time, soon everything will make sense", Chimchar got on his knees and started to take one of the Pikachu's balls in his mouth, sucking on it before moving on to the next one, Pikachu's dick leaking onto Chimchar's nose.

"Time seems to get messed up on different parts of the world", Chimchar said before removing his mouth from the wet ball to deepthroating the Pikachu's love tool, the storm seeming to calm down a bit, with only a light drizzle of rain and the lightning and thunder were further away. Pikachu controlled Chimchar's head, hearing less of the rain and more of his cock sliding in and out of Chimchar's mouth. Pikachu let go of Chimchar's friend as Chimchar removed his mouth off the throbbing erection, jacking off Pikachu to orgasm. Pikachu let a long sigh come out, spurting his white goo on Chimchar's face and chest, the monkey's hands were wet and sticky from the pleasure, cupped them to Pikachu's mouth to sip his own sperm off of, Pikachu licking the residue afterwards, even smelling Chimchar's hands with the potent distinct smell of mating stuck on them.

"You were saying something about time", Pikachu returned to the conversation.

Chimchar nodded,"Right, see everyone assumes the Time Gears are involved, there's three of them, one's in a forest, another is in a lake or underground cavern, and the last one inside of a volcanic mountain, none of the Pokemon dare to disturb the Time Gears as their afraid of the consequences upon doing so"

That very night...a strange Pokemon ran across a forest, striking loose tree branches out of the way with its arms, stopping in front of a glowing object.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

A Pokemon laughed at the two,"Loudred your so funny"

Pikachu and Chimchar peeked on the ground looking at a Diglett.

"Yeah he's my partner", Loudred headed out of the room to join the other Pokemon, Diglett traveled back into the ground. The sun shined through their window welcoming the new day.

Today was pretty normal, they helped a Spinarak who got stuck in his own webbing, a blue Shello's presumed to be the brother of the pink Shellos Pikachu mated with on one mission, and a Starly giving him a Chesto Berry.

After dinner that night...Pikachu and Chimchar went to bed to welcome the next day.

"GET UP, GET UP!"

After the opening...everyone separated, assuming Chatot had another mission planned for them Chimchar and Pikachu were surprised to hear Loudred call their names.

Loudred was standing near a dug up hole with a large vine inside, Diglett popped out of the ground.

"Im sorry to burden you with this but you two are doing sentry duty today"

Loudred spoke up,"Remember how you first got into the guild you had to scan your feet on a grate outside? Well this tunnel takes you below to the bottom of the grate"

"Your job is to identify the Pokemon's feet to Loudred and he will open the iron door to let them inside.", Diglett instructed.

"Please do a great job for me, bye", Diglett dug back into the ground while Chimchar and Pikachu slid down the vine that burrowed down the hole. The whole place was dark Chimchar held onto Pikachu's paw feeling the tunnel walls and following the speck of light that shone above them.

"That has to be it", Pikachu spotted the grating covering the hole.

A group of Pokemon stopped on the grate, noticing they could clearly see their sheaths exposed a bit from their angle.

"It's testicles are white while its penis is a dark shade of grey-", Chimchar noticed.

"No, not that idiot, their footprints!", Loudred yelled from outside.

"Well, then Absol's", Chimchar said hearing a 'gosh' from Loudred.

"The other Pokemon looks to be a Pidgey's", Pikachu shouted.

The next group came by, noticing one of the Pokemon had a large dripping package that dripped pre down the grating towards Pikatchu's forehead.

Chimchar licking the seed off Pikachu yelled,"It's Charmelon"

"One beside it seems to be Doduo", Pikachu told Loudred.

One more Pokemon walked on the grating, Chimchar noticing it,"That's a Glameow", smiling when he saw the feline itch at her pussy before walking away.

"Pikatchu I love this job"

Later...

Chatot reviewed their work,"Well, well, you made a perfect score", rewarding their work, Diglett came back for the rest of his shift.

Later...the group had dinner, then went to their quarters...

"Yeah that's it, really slow licks", Chatot relished feeling Bidoof lick the underside of his penis.

"Am I allowed to suck on it Master?", Bidoof asked permission from his punisher.

"No,no,no, you must wait till my organ is completely out of its sheath"

Bidoof complained,"But why is it still limp for the past five minutes I've been bathing your cock?"

"Cause that Poochyena girl wanted more then one load of birdseed up her bum.", Chatot told him.

Croagunk went inside noticing the two,"Got any room in that ass of yours?"

"If your thinking about giving me that poisonous sperm of yours, yes go for the ass", Chatot's cock finally growing to its full potential.

"Before you ask, yes Bidoof get working on it", watching Bidoof engulf his whole member down his throat, waving his feathers frantically in the air, feeling his butt spread to take in the Croagunks cock. Croagunk shoved inside pressing against the bird's sore ass.

"This is the life, I wonder where those Poochyena brothers and their hot sister are right now.

Back in Pikachu and Chimchar's quarters...

The howls of three Poochyena echoed in the closest rooms, Pikachu sucked one of the Poocheyna's while another sunk its knot up his ass making him scream on the Poochyena cock. After the knot formed the Poochyena mercilessly humped the Pikachu's tail hole hard, the hard iron ball of flesh trapped in Pikachu's slim walls was both a pleasurable and kinda painful experience, but the slosh of cream burned the pain off and was more of a comfort or sigh of relief, the Poocheyna flipped around being ass to ass with the rodent pumping him full of daily contents, the cock in his mouth enlarged before spurting the sweet flavor of their sperm, filling his cheeks and shining his teeth, his tongue worked on coaxing the hunky boy's sperm out filling the tank with the goods, gulping every mouthful, the Poochyena dropped his dick out of his mouth leaving him to drool the excess spooge on the hay bed, Pikachu lied down feeling every several seconds the dick inside him to quiver before feeling a warm lump of baby making fluids. Chimchar shot his load into the female Poochyena's butt, taking another Pokemon's load today, her pussy squirted juices on Chimchar's feet. Pikachu and Chimchar had quite a night on their paws.


	4. Waterfall

Next Morning...

"UP AND AT'EM!"

After their morning cheer, Chatot gathered his Guild's attention.

"Alright everyone, I have an important announcement so give me your ears, you've heard about the Time Gears correct, who am I kidding everyone knows what they are, well the one in Treeshroud Forest for some reason was stolen and time there has halted."

"...what?", Diglett couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, that's correct, everything has stopped from the clouds to even the wind", Chatot frowned.

"WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?", Loudred stomped.

"Well Officer Magnezone is investigating, seeing if there's even leftover evidence of a Pokemon's move that could have been used to make the robbery go faster, in the meantime I want you to report if you spot anything suspicious going on, that is all, you may return to your normal duties"

Chatot flew over to Chimchar and Pikachu once the Guild dispersed,"You guys are doing quite well, don't take the news so seriously, nothing to be afraid of, especially when in such little time you managed to arrest Drowzee, that takes heavy balls, so you two will be assigned a proper mission"

Chimchar's eyes sparkled,"R-really?"

"Yup, see on your map, you notice that waterfall a little ways outside the Guild? It may look like a ordinary waterfall, but rumor has it contains a secret, treasure maybe? Who knows, do you understand what you must do today?"

Pikachu and Chimchar nodded.

Chatot smiled,"Very well get on with it then, I'll leave you two to investigate that waterfall"

Pikachu and Chimchar followed the trail on their map, hearing the loud gushing of water, they realized they were closer then they thought, walking onto the rocky path surrounded by water, the two were at the foot of the waterfall, Chimchar looked all around trying to see if there's any sign.

"Hmm, we better stay a bit back, if we tumbled under the waterfall that could be bad news for us"

Pikachu sat down on the edge of the rock, staring at the water below his dangling feet,"Well there seems to be nothing sunk in the water", Pikachu started seeing something, a moving image in the water of a shadow running straight into the waterfall, landing in a secret cave on the other side. Before Pikachu could figure out what the shadow was it disappeared from his mind with a waving paw over his head.

"Sorry Chimchar Im thinking, how about we run into the waterfall there might be a secret...passage?", Pikachu tried his best to word his theory out to his friend.

Chimchar scoffed,"Bad idea, your lucky Im here to keep you alive, that's...a stupid idea"

Pikachu got up and headed right below the waterfall, reaching his paw to touch the rushing stream.

Chimchar warned him,"No Pikachu, stop"

The electric mouse shuddered after retreating his paw back after a simple tap of the strong current. Chimchar held Pikachu from behind, the mouse's tail rubbing against Chimchar's chest.

"Are you okay Pikachu?", Chimchar worried.

"I know there's no wall, there's an entrance in there", Pikachu seemed positive with his theory.

"Your no phycic type Pikachu, and speaking not just because your my lover, but also my best friend, Im not just going to watch you risk it", Chimchar told him.

"Do you trust me?", Pikachu looked at Chimchar before heading past him, to get a good running start.

"Pikachu I refuse for you to do this", Chimchar watched him prepare to make an attempt on his theory, running and leaping through the waterfall, tumbling on the other side, until slumping on a smooth cold cave wall. He heard Chimchar scream, seeing the Pokemon pop through the water landing next to Pikachu.

"Oh my gosh, that was intense", reacted Chimchar,"By the way Pikachu, how did you know there was a secret cave inside the waterfall?"

"Um, this might sound strange, but I visioned another Pokemon run into the waterfall when we were outside"

"Really? Hmm", Chimchar said.

Pikachu couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful jewels that formed out of the ground and glittered the walls,"So many colors"

"And to think-", Chimchar walked past Pikachu to a giant red stone stuck in-between the back wall,"We'll come back to the Guild with great news"

Pikachu had another vision stuck to his head,"Chimchar don't touch!"

But he spoke too late, the Chimchar's body leaned against the red gem when it slid backwards resting on the back wall, a tick sound echoed in the cave. Pikachu quickly sped up towards him.

"Hurry Chimchar we have to run back the way we came quickly", the Pikachu noted his friend pointing to the sudden huge rush of water clashing towards their path.

"Pikachu, just in case this is the end", Chimchar grabbed Pikachu causing him to squeak, his friend passionately locked lips with him. Feeling the water rush to their feet, the pair held onto each other tightly just when the force of the current tossed them around, causing them to let go, Pikachu felt himself spinning in a circle afloat, him and Chimchar felt the current drag them into the darker depths of the cave. Pikachu saw Chimchar's light glow illuminating the walls, the current causing them to take tight turns, like a terrifying water slide that was going too fast. A sudden drop making Pikachu's heart beat faster, shutting his eyes as tight as they can be, he felt himself being hurled up in the air, through his shut eyes, the darkness turned into a bright orange blur. Peeking an eye open, Pikachu looked for any sign of Chimchar, he was all alone, so high up in the air, it only took him seconds to discover the huge clouds starting to shrink,he was free falling back down to the ground, a few seconds later he landed with a splash. The water was surprisingly warm, Pikachu's body started to float back up to the surface.

"Hey buddy, you alright?", the dreamy eyes of Chimchar welcomed Pikachu back to the living. Opening his eyes, Chimchar gave a peck on the mouse's cheek before swimming to the shore next to a Torkoal.

"Did you two fall from the sky?", a Teddiursa paddled to the dazed pair.

Pikachu smiled at the curious Pokemon check him out, swimming behind him tugging on his lighting styled tail a bit.

"Sorry I never seen a Pikachu before in Treasure Town I couldn't help myself", Teddiursa apologized.

Chimchar looked at Torkoal to ask a question, "Where are we exactly?"

The Torkoal rubbed his warm neck on the monkey's chest,"Well it's a private hot spring for male Pokemon, please do stay and soak for a bit"

The Torkoal stood on top of Chimchar, his dark red member leaked hot precum on his chest ,"That must have been quite the trip, and quite an entrance you two made"

Pikachu nodded,"Well we came from the Waterfall right near Treasure Town"

"That's awfully far", Teddiursa realized.

Pikachu watched his friend get dominated by the Torkoal, hot steam blew frequently out of Chimchar's ass, the turtle's member wormed and wiggled through Chimchar's tight anal walls.

"Go faster man, I mean if you want, I ain't complaining", Chimchar's cock rubbed under Torkoal's shell, Torkoal made strange audible moans out of his mouth,his nostrils snorted steam freely, the cloud of smoke evaporated over time. Torkoal's dick was just hot enough for the Chimchar to take. Both being fire types, Torkoal's mating flesh glowed a bright orange yellow, his movements quickened pleasuring the fire type. Chimchar's dick squirted pre-jets that slobbered on the underside of Torkoal's shell, the gooey strings stuck them together like a Ariados web. Chimchar's lower stomach glowed with the outline of Torkoal's pokehood.

"Let Torkoal warm your ass right up", Torkoal hilted deep inside, Chimchar who came in unison, his dick bent and being dragged by the smooth shell, spraying gooey seed, his cock head sprayed the goo on his chest and belly, his anus overflowed with gallons of steamy boiling semen, Torkoal held him down, Chimchar submitted to him, taking all that was released for him to carry the rest of the day. The turtle drained his pale orange testicles, long ropes of seed swam in Chimchar.

A few hours later, Chimchar and Pikachu exited the spring waving goodbye's to their new friends before the long walk back to the Guild.

Chatot said puzzled,"So, the cave was rigged with a trap?"

Pikachu and Chimchar nodded.

"And we got flushed away to a faraway hot spring", Chimchar added.

"Interesting, that's a good fresh find"

"So Chatot, that means we made a historic find?", Pikachu asked.

"Seems to check out, I gotta tell the Guildmaster about this", Chatot rushed to Wigglytuff's quarters.

Pikachu had another vision surge in his mind, the shadow who went into the waterfall was revealed to him.

"This might seem weird but I think Wigglytuff's been to the secret place before", Pikachu told Chimchar.

"Really? You think he rigged the cave with the gem?", Chimchar wondered.

Pikachu had a quick vision of Wigglytuff getting swept away by the incredible wave of water.

Pikachu shook his head,"Nah I think the trap existed before Wigglytuff found the cave"

Chatot hopped back to the two,"How did it go?", Chimchar asked.

"Well, when I asked the Guildmaster about it, he wasn't responding, a minute later I figured he was just sleeping with his eyes open again, but then he said 'Oh Memories, when I think real hard, I sort of do remember checking out a secret to the waterfall'"

Chimchar lowered his eyes,"In other words, we just had to confirm his find for him cause its been a while?"

Chatot flapped his wings,"Well you must remember, the Guildmaster has a lot on his plate everyday, he can't remember every inch of the field we progress through on the top of his head, but I do thank you for succeeding the mission", the bird Pokemon flew back to Wigglytuff's quarters,"And dinner will be ready in an hour, so just relax in the Guild if you like"

After dinner, Pikachu looked out their room's window, his buddy Chimchar came in and flopped onto his haybed, a couple berries were held in his hand before shoving them into his mouth, sucking on his fingers loudly for Pikachu to hear.

"There's some leftover berries in the Dining Hall if you want some", Chimchar noted.

Pikachu turned around,"No thanks, Im full-", he said landing on his own haybed next to Chimchar,"And very tired"

"The hot spring was great, and it marks our first exploration together, I almost forgot I brought my relic with me as a good luck charm", Chimchar held onto the stone, Pikachu took another glance at the markings inscribed on it, foreign to his eyes, and he figured Chimchar didn't know a thing about its origin either.

Chimchar put it away, Pikachu leaned on top of him tapping his lips against his as a goodnight kiss.


	5. Skuntank

Next Morning...

"UP AND AT'EM!"

Chatot was preparing for his morning announcement," Alright crew, in the next several days we will be holding a special expedition at the eastern lake, many Pokemon claim it to be mysterious, the Guildmaster is hoping to unravel those mysteries, so what's going to happen is at a certain time, the Guildmaster will announce his decision on who's team gets that mission. Might not be one to pass up, so I and the Guildmaster will be watching your teams for the next several days, your strength, character, skill, the works. Meet our standards and we'll appoint you apprentices for the mission. That is all"

Chimchar nudged Pikachu's shoulder,"We should go for it"

Chatot walked up to them once everyone left to their duties,"That's the spirit, so today just do the usual, look at the Job Bulletin board, or the Outlaw Notice Board, take on some missions today", the Pokemon flew back to Wigglytuff's quarters.

Chimchar shrieked spotting a couple disturbing faces,"What the heck are they doing here?"

It was the Zubat and Koffing that stole Chimchar's relic stone, and it looks like the Koffing spotted them alerting Zubat.

"Oh I remember those guys", Pikachu said,"They took your precious relic when we first met"

The Zubat laughed,"Wait, you guys didn't actually form a team together, Koffing look at these squirts, its the kids from the beach"

Koffing emitted a bit of smoke around him like a cough,"At least the herd is a lot cuter then we thought it would be, we were worried the Guild was full of highly evolved grunts", before getting slapped with Zubat's wing.

"We were not worried, we were curious", Zubat corrected," Yeah what's the matter with us checking the Bulletin Boards with you, were not gonna beat you up if there's authority around you know that"

"Also you can't report us either, cause you would have to get through our third member", Koffing coughed up.

"What would that be, a Ditto?", Pikachu joked.

Zubat snickered,"Nah it's much worse"

A thick green trail of gas clouded the room, Pikachu and Chimchar couldn't see a thing. Pikachu's body tumbled on the ground, a huge Pokemon stood on top of him, black and furry, rubbing his stomach on Pikachu, the mouses nose picked up a fowl scent, which stunk but it became enticing, held down by the Pokemon's touch, Pikachu winced trying to get more of the smell on him. The Pokemon's red penis rubbed against Pikachu's, the odor got stronger when the Pokemon stood up and walked over Pikachu until his hind legs were right above his muzzle, the musk caused Pikachu's hormones to go off the charts, squeaking and opening his mouth, trying to suck on the Pokehood when it rubbed his lips seeking entrance, slipping inside, the Pokemon's dick glands rubbed on Pikachu's sensitive tongue, the cock sliding to the back of the mouses throat, the watery scent trickled down the Pokemon's cockhead passing down into the Pikachu's stomach, in his dazed trip, the other Pokemon ran quickly out of the room heading downstairs and knocked on Wigglytuff's dorm room for help.

"Chatot a horrible smell is upstairs", Bidoof alerted.

Chatot rolled his eyes, and let go of the Wigglytuff cock he masterbated in his feathers,"Sorry I have to take this, why don't you use Bidoof?"

Chimchar was grabbed by Zubat who led him out of the room fast catching up to the Koffing in the corner.

"What does your friend do?", Chimchar worried.

"Relax pal, Pikachu's okay, he's in another world of his own right now", Zubat answered.

Chimchar's worry lessened a bit but still became worried over his pal, the Zubat but a wing on his shoulder,"Listen pal, we know your not caught up to be an apprentice let alone be a member of the Guild"

Koffing nodded,"And Pikachu knows that too, he looks embarrassed when he hangs around with you"

Zubat flapped his wings,"Yeah...and...I can't think of anymore lies, look we wanna slim the herd as much as we can, we overheard the discussion about the event in several days, and we know Chatot kinda is close to your team, instructing you like a teacher, pretty much giving you baby cocks to suck"

"In other words, weak missions, when the brute's get the biggest reward", Koffing worded,"Your barely making progress kid, and Pikachu knows your slowing him down"

Pikachu drooled on the Donphan sized cock in his mouth, its balls banging against the area under his chin, Pikachu sent out vibrations in his mouth, being an electric type showing the Pokemon he was more capable to be a sexy breeder. The Pokemon felt the vibrated hum and doubled his efforts, giving the Pikachu what he craved, the Pokemon held Pikachu's head down, the odor getting stronger. Pikachu's lips leaked with drool that coated the stinky tool. The Pokemon moaned, creaming inside the Pikachu's mouth, making him gag at both the size of his load and the stench it gave, but the mouse was determined to drain him for his seed. The Pokemon's movements slowed down, cradling the back of Pikachu's head like an infant, watching the mouse suck on his tool, a pool of it dripped down his lip. The Pokemon raised a finger cupping the sperm onto it, reaching to drag it across his forehead lovingly, marking his catch. The flood slowed down, waiting for the Pikachu to finish polishing his cock clean, the mouse's tongue dangled in-between cockhead's hole, until the last beads were sucked into him. The Pokemon pulled his cock out of the satisfied mouse, before getting up to leave, the smoke cleared away. Chimchar ran up to him, covering his nose, analyzing him.

"I think a Skuntank raped him", Chimchar explained to Chatot.

"Here I got 'em", Chatot lifted Pikachu over his shoulder, heading towards a big empty barrel,"Ok Chimchar, there's a remedy to cure your friends smell, go ask Wigglytuff for the key to the storage room", the bird Pokemon stood a safe distance away from Pikachu's odor. Chimchar sped to Wigglytuff's quarters, walking in on the Bidoof playing in a puddle of Wigglytuff semen on the ground before realizing another Guild member came in the room.

"Oh gosh Im so sorry you had to see that, why didn't you knock I thought you were Wigglytuff", the cum covered Bidoof spoke.

"So Wigglytuff is not here?", Chimchar reconfirmed, Bidoof nodded his head.

"You wanna roll in the sperm with me Chimchar?"

"Nah Im kinda busy, I needed Wigglytuff for the Storage Key", Chimchar watched Bidoof get up from his spot, opening a closet and retrieving the key, tossing it to Chimchar. The semen from Bidoof's hands leaked on the key, running to the storage room, Chimchar cleaned the spooge off the key with his tongue, before turning it into the door, retrieving cans of tomato juice.

Chatot explained to Chimchar and Pikachu while he slid tomato juice into the barrel,"See Skuntank can deliver a scent to another Pokemon causing him or her to fall under the Skuntank's control, and a need to be around the Skuntank taking in as much of his scent as possible, even to the point of wanting to digest it in their stomachs or have it sprayed on their bodies, the smell is usually extracted from means of mating or sweat glands. I've often heard of Skuntank families mating with each other almost everyday to get their brothers and sisters scents on themselves, like a drug for Pokemon. But it smells awful for everyone else.", Chatot lifted Pikachu tossing him into the bucket of tomato juice.

Pikachu squirmed around in the bucket,"Oh! It's freezing"

Chatot smiled,"Your body's going to get use to it, now turn around", holding a scrub brush in his feathers, Chatot scrubbed Pikachu's back making him moan, the tomato juice was still too cold for his boner to pop out.

"Why couldn't you heat up the tomato juice Chatot?", Pikachu rested his head on the tip of the barrel when Chatot softly scrubbed his ears clean.

"Cause the smell won't come off that way", Chatot reached the brush, rubbing the soft bristles on his yellow stomach,"Yeah you like being brushed all over don't you?"

Pikachu made a request," Brush my tailhole"

Chatot took the brush behind Pikachu, lifting his lightning tail in the air, rubbing his asshole with the brush causing Pikachu to pant.

"Oh cool free baths!", the Bidoof from before leaped into the barrel, the tomato juice splashed on Pikachu's face making an annoyed expression when Bidoof came up to the surface.

"Hey buddy is it all right if I bathe with you?", Bidoof spoke unaware the Chatot who was pleasuring Pikachu with the brush was covered in the red juice. Chatot checked his temper real quick before speaking.

"Say Bidoof, we have showers in the Guild, this special tub is for Pikachu, due to an incident with a Skuntank", Chatot usually didn't mind getting messy, but still he had plans with Wigglytuff in an hour, and he wasn't determined on coming in the room with tomato juice stuck to his body.

"Fine maybe I should get out", Bidoof's raised his hind legs out of the barrel that were coated with the red juice, Chatot put a wing to his head when the juice slipped off his hind legs to the ground.

"No no-", Chatot pushed Bidoof back in the barrel,"I'd rather not have a big mess for myself to clean up"

After Pikachu was finished being scrubbed clean, Chatot told him to wait a couple hours before washing himself in the shower room. Bidoof joined him in the showers as the two washed the red juice off of their bodies into the drain.

Pikachu waved at the Chimecho who floated into the shower seeing the two boys sparkling clean, she was the cook for the Guild and was instructed by Chatot to make sure they were spotless.

"You guys look great, dinner's almost ready if you guys want to dry up", Chimecho kissed Pikachu and Bidoof's cheek and danced freely away.

After dinner, Pikachu and Chimchar went back in their hay beds for the night.

"I had no idea Koffing and Zubat were joining the Guild", Chimchar spoke annoyed at the very idea.

"Their third member was a hot hunk-did that sound weird", Pikachu asked.

"Well Chatot would have a fit, if Skuntank tried that on you again", Chimchar wondered if he would have enjoyed that experience himself but shook it off and went to sleep.

At Zubat/Koffing/Skuntank's quarters

Skuntank waved his tail freely in the air regaining his experience with Pikachu," He was like, putting your dick in a vibrating Pokedoll"

Zubat gasped,"Wait are you into plushophilia?", seeing the Skuntank nodded.

"I used to be into that when I was younger, but I had this awful experience, my father, a Golbat gave me a Joltick doll for my birthday, and one of my brothers suggested poking a hole into the crotch with our fangs and stuff our dicks into it like we were having sex with an actual girl Joltick."

Zubat recollected his horrifying end,"One day I couldn't find the Joltick doll and looked a bit outside, spotting what appeared to be a Joltick near a flower, I flew to it picked it up with my mouth and carried it back into the cave, setting her between my legs, my sheath growing in anticipation, hilting myself in, hearing some sort of sound come out of her, at the time I thought I triggered some kind of sound box out of the stuffed Pokemon. Just like my doll, she too had a gaping hole between her legs, but when I grinded my body to her's, not only was her body emitting heat, which we Zubat can recognize, but her hole was wet and slick, but not like it is when my brothers have a couple turns with the doll first before I got a shot at it. It felt so good, so...real. The sounds grew longer from the Joltick, pleading either to stop or keep going, I was young at the time, I didn't know a thing. I was about to shoot my goop inside, my always agape mouth made it hard for any of my brothers to think Im screaming out my orgasm. I pumped her good, her body vibrated, which the doll didn't provide, maybe my brothers modified it I thought, they did introduce me to sex after all, and seemed happy when I was having a good time with the doll. My seed squirted in her womb, Im unaware if she's even had a baby from me doing that to her, she was the first girl I treated as a woman, her parents told me later, I was her first which made me a bit happy, but the father gave me the look to not go near her again. Which I was never able to do since after I banged her, and noticed her heavily breathing in my lap I realized she was alive. Then the swarm of Joltick traveled in the cave awaking and scaring the Zubat, I panicked setting her to the side, and flying out of the cave as fast as I could. By the time I came back, all the Joltick made our cave their new home, the Zubat were flying randomly outside, panicked by the long minutes they were dangling in the sunlight. The Joltick took advantage of the Zubat and Golbat's scare, and rested in the cave. My brother's acted like they didn't know me, the Joltick I raped told her father I was the one who captured her and brought her in the cave for my own desired tastes. Because of me, the Zubat and Golbat had to find a new cave with no one bothering them, I was banished from my own family."

"Im so sorry, are we your only family now?", the Skuntank was the only one still awake, Koffing went to sleep minutes ago.

"Yeah, I mean your my friends, but I secretly do consider yourselves as part of my family", Zubat flapped.


	6. Perfect Apples

Dawn of the next morning...

"Hey, get up", Skuntank nudged the sleeping Zubat,"I brought you a morning snack"

"Im too tired to pleasure your morning wood", Zubat snoozed, feeling a pound to his head colliding with a large object,"Ow, seriously? Im getting up", Zubat covered his face with his wings. The Zubat started to pick up something,"That smells good"

Skuntank woke up the hovering ball of gas next to them,"Koffing, grub"

Zubat's mouth watered,"P-perfect apples? Where did you get these?", sinking his fangs into one.

Skuntank grew irritated,"Can you chew your food more quietly please"

Zubat whined, grinding his fangs on the red skin of the apple slowly like a saw, his drool dripped off the apple onto the floor, he stopped his attempt of digesting the tough fruit.

"This might sound weird, can you help me with this fruit?", Zubat asked.

Skuntank taking one look at the slimy drool that slid down the apple before turning his head,"Why don't you ask Koffing for help?"

Zubat huffed,"Maybe I will", tossing the apple to Koffing who caught it in his mouth. Skuntank patrolled the outside entrance a bit, spotting a Loudred walking to Pokemon's rooms, and shouting at them, freaking the Zubat and Koffing who hid the stolen goods under their beds.

"UP AND AT'EM NEWBIES!", Loudred shouted running out of the room.

Zubat cried,"Owww, Arceusdammit!", covering his ears with his large wings that draped over his head.

"You alright Zubat?", Koffing watched his Zubat friend cower beneath his wings.

"That's the worst alarm clock you can give a Guild", Zubat wiggled his head,"I CAN STILL HEAR THE RINGING!"

Later after the opening discussion with Chatot...

"I have a super important mission for you two"

"Got it", Chimchar smiled.

"If you fail this, the consequences would be extreme, its a serious task that Im giving you"

Pikachu felt determined,"Count on us that we'll get it done, what's the mission?"

Chatot asked,"You two need to head to Apple Woods, and gather as many Perfect Apples as you can, they would be growing on the biggest tree way back in the woods, no matter how delicious they look do not eat them, their for our Guildmaster, you see this morning, I was shocked to find Wigglytuff's stash empty and panicked, Wigglytuff would lose his mind if he doesn't get his Perfect Apples and usually he lashes his anger out on me"

Chatot pleaded,"I know the mission sounds stupid but please you would be a great help to me, and to the Guild"

Chimchar nodded,"We got this"

At Apple Woods...

Koffing hovered over the apple tree's looking all around before descending back to Skuntank who waited for his results.

"Regular apples, nothing but the normal kind", Koffing reported.

Skuntank growled,"You wanna double check?"

"I...just did", Koffing realized.

"Just do what Skuntank says so we can hurry up", Zubat's sensitive hearing picked up a group of Pokemon running across the grass and making conversation along the way.

"Wait Koffing come back down, their coming this way!", Zubat flew up to his slowly descending friend, shoving them both down and tumbling into the grass.

Skuntank lifted them dazed on his back with his fluffy tail. Leaping behind a tall tree, hearing the rustling of grass pass by him, Skuntank smiled following close behind them but a safe distance away.

Pikachu and Chimchar made their way into an open field, a huge tree shaded the two from the sun who's light clipped between the branches. Chimchar told Pikachu to sit and wait, prancing on the ground on all four's, his butt waving at Pikachu, the blaze of his tail flame increased as Chimchar jumped onto the tree, gripping the bark.

"No worries", Chimchar scaled the tree gracefully, leaping from branch to branch showing off in front of the Pikachu, he planned to climb to the top of the tree until a large cloud freefalled above Chimchar's head, making him lose his balance on a slim branch, falling to his doom. Pikachu jumped in the air, catching his friend in his grip.

Pikachu landed on his feet seeing their nemises snicker at him holding his friend groomstyle in his lap. Setting him down, Pikachu's cheeks sparked a bit giving his enemy a fair warning. Zubat and Koffing were a good distance away from Pikachu, their leader Skuntank hopped off the tree landing in-between Pikachu and his own team.

"Your not asking for another scrub from Chatot are you?", he clawed the dirt beneath him, raising his bushy tail in the air waving it around.

"Team Skull at your service, that's right, thats our codename", Skuntank smiled taking a couple steps forward.

Zubat laughed,"Yeah your pretty much screwed when your Wimpy and Company"

Chimchar got up from the ground,"Just leave, this is mine and Pikachu's mission not yours!"

Koffing floated to the tree, bumping his head making the apples shiver on the tree before falling right out. Skuntank sped past Pikachu and Chimchar knocking them to the ground. Their team catching all the falling apples.

Zubat held only one in his wings,"Mmm, they smell better when you actually work for them"

Skuntank walked past them, nuzzling Pikachu's muzzle in the process,"Sorry little buddy, we were following you two from behind, my team didn't get directions so we actually had a reason to stalk you two today"

Zubat and Koffing hanged on to Skuntank, Pikachu rushed behind him, stunned Skuntank could run this fast. Chimchar followed right behind Pikachu who got confused when Skuntank started to zig zag in different directions, dizzying him, he couldn't dodge the blow to the chest from Skuntank, Pikachu let out a small cry when landing on the grass, holding his stomach tightly trying to ease the small bruise on his belly. Chimchar catched up to him, helping his partner up. Skuntank's team were already too far, both were unsure even what direction they went in. Pikachu ran back to the tree, shaking his head in anger.

"No, you can't be serious, they took all of the freaking apples", Pikachu gritted his teeth, hanging his head up, looking at the clouds in the sky. Chimchar put a hand to his mouth in thought.

"W-well, shoot Pikachu, they got us again", Chimchar put his arm over his pals shoulder.

"Im gonna kick their ass out of the damn Guild, Im gonna report them", Pikachu marched back into the forest, motioning Chimchar to follow him.

He told Chimchar,"I refuse to be kicked around by three bully Pokemon"

Back at the Guild...

Chatot patiently awaited his favorite team's arrival, he smiled at first but then looked concerned, they look ruffled and their face, they didn't seem too happy.

"How did it go? Did you get the Perfect Apples from the tree?", Chatot nervously asked, a few seconds ran fast with silence before he reached his boiling point,"Ok, Im going to guess that's a no, damn it, Wigglytuff's going to own my ass for this"

Chimchar stuttered,"B-but, we fou-found the a-pples Chatot"

Pikachu followed,"Yes we did Chatot, until the, the same Skuntank that made me stink came around with his team-"

Chatot hushed the rodent,"Hush! No more...excuses, bloody hell, Wigglytuff's going to be pissed, you've never seen him pissed off before"

The bird Pokemon wrapped a feather around the two,"After dinner, Im afraid your coming with me to tell the announcement to Wigglytuff, you think your mum's were angry at you if you got in trouble back home, Wigglytuff triples that, plus interest, a shared punishment would make Wigglytuff less angry anyway"

Chimchar started to get teary-eyed,"Chatot were so sorry"

"You two had an important assignment", Chatot didn't even look at them,"Your punishment will be severe, no dinner for you two tonight, in fact Im not even having dinner either, no matter what Im somehow also responsible, cause I tasked specifically you two for this to come out of it empty-handed."

At dinner, Pikachu and Chimchar slumped in the corner. Pikachu lightly smiled,"At least he's not making us sleep outside the Guild"

Chimchar watched the Loudred slobfully eat his grub, catching a peak at the two grounded Pokemon in the corner, waiting till no one look he tossed two bits of food for them. The Pikachu and Chimchar thanked Loudred silently, chewing the food down.

After dinner, Chatot gathered Pikachu and Chimchar, walking them to Wigglytuff's quarters with him, he said nothing and just knocked on the door waiting for a response. Sending them in first, Chatot shut the door behind them. Wigglytuff was resting on his side, mouth forming an o shape when spotting two Explorers cowering behind Chatot, and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong you two?", Wigglytuff asked them.

Chatot pushed the trembling pair further forward with his wing pressed firmly against their rears. Pikachu and Chimchar cautiously glanced up to the Wiggytuff's face.

"You see, these apprentices..", Chatot explained,"Failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples, and, our supply was cut this morning"

Wiggytuff frowned,"You mean we don't have as many Perfect Apples?"

Chatot coughed,"Uhhh, were out completely"

The big pink Pokemon started trickling tears on Chimchar's and Pikachu's faces. Letting out a cute little sniffle, wiping his eyes with a paw,"R-really?"

"I am sorry", Chatot sighed,"Im afraid you'll have to do without Perfect Apples for a little bit"

Wigglytuff shook his head while frowning,"Can I at least have the cute yellow mouse come over here?"

Chatot nudged Pikachu to walk up to Wigglytuff, he felt uneasy when Wigglytuff placed him on the ground, Pikachu's sheath was lapped by the Guildmaster's huge tongue, spreading his legs Pikachu cried out when his crotch was left unattended for too long, giggling when Wigglytuff blew his tool kisses, Pikachu's sexual pleasure had risen up, Pikachu's cheeks burning a brighter shade of red knowing his lover was watching the Wigglytuff getting his taste of mouse balls, the fuzzy orbs were drenched as they slid off the Guildmaster's tongue. his tongue dangling out of his lips, paws behind his head in a relaxed state, icing precum underneath his belly.

Wigglytuff stared at the two in-awe Pokemon near the corner,"You two, give me a hot show to watch, do something dirty"

Chatot looked at Chimchar curious if he would make a move or not, a few seconds in, Chatot got started and rubbed a wing on Chimchar's privates.

Almost tickling the Pokemon's hot dick to life outside his pouch, Chatot turned around and bended over, the Chimchar sunk his warm penis inside the bird's ass until his balls rubbed the fur under Chatot's filled up butt. The Wigglytuff watched the two play their act, holding Pikachu in his arms and set him on his forehead instructing the mouse to slide to one of his big bunny like ears and cum inside it. The horny mouse wedged his wet cock into the very tiny earhole, humping and bumping it with his cock head, holding the back of his ear, Pikachu lowered his cock, the feeling of cramped tight skin making out with the appendage demanding to spill and drop his sperm into one of Guildmaster's hearing aids.

Chatot heard Chimchar's banana shaped rod squirm in and out of his ass, his bird pecker swang hitting his underbelly from how erect Chimchar made him.

Chatot opened his feathers wide,"Chimchar hang on to me", the bird started to hover above the ground, Chimchar's dick jiggled up and down when Chatot's backside swayed with his wing flaps. Hovering went quickly into soaring towards the ceiling, cornering the poor Chimchar against the wall, his black tail poking Chimchar's chin, the monkey grabbed the tail with a free hand pushing it forward and looking between his legs, watching his dick hide in Chatot's tail hole.

Pikachu humped Wigglytuff's ear like a stripper pole, stuffing his mouth with ear tip, his eyes closed and muffling a loud moun, he squirted his payload down Wigglytuff's ear, it rose back and dripped out the ear and on the floor, he aimed his splurging sausage back in and wrapped his arms and legs around the ear until he finished ejaculating, his crotch sticky, white, and gooey when he was rested back on the ground.

Chatot leaned his head back staring into Chimchar's eyes, his ass squeezed Chimchar's dick, furiously flapping his wings Chatot sprayed his cum, drizzling the Pikachu's ears down below. Chatot's flapping slowed down a bit, the cock impaling his ass now fed his butt with Chimchar semen, hot and gooey fresh from the tip, was just how the bird preferred his cum served. Slowly free falling them both to the ground, lying on their backs, heavily breathing, Wigglytuff smiled getting a good view of Chimchar's cock shrinking in the bird's gaping quivering hole that squirted some semen out plopping on Chimchar's sack.

Chimchar pulled out and walked back with Chatot to the corner, the Pikachu stayed right beside the Guildmaster's awakened penis growing out of the protective sheath. Wigglytuff held Pikachu's paw on the warm meat, guiding it up and down.

"Pleasure me mouse boy", giving Pikachu a playful smack on the ass.

Pikachu massaged the pink erection, warm in his paws, bumping into the mouses lips, Pikachu felt his mouth slowly draw open by Wigglytuff's calm grip on his lower jaw, sliding the long cock down his throat, Pikachu was convinced Wigglytuff's wang had an apple flavoring. The big pink Guildmaster petted Pikachu's head, the mouse continued to rub the last few inches of the smooth cock that wasn't being drowned in Pikachu slobber. Half closing an eye, Wigglytuff settled this wasn't a pile of Perfect Apples but this shall do fine in its place.

Wigglytuff patted Pikachu's ass for a question,"Do you mind giving my hard-on a few nice jolts"

Pikachu obeyed, Chimchar and Chatot watched the two do their ordeal, hearing the faint humming sound of Pikachu using and sending barely powerful static out of his paws giving the rod a friendly zap, Wigglytuff shuddered and reached for a chest beside him, pulling out a black and glossy Pokemon sized dildo. Pikachu winched when his face was lightly smacked with the toy. Wigglytuff raised Pikachu's bolt tail, his anus expanded from the dildo shoved deep inside. Pikachu screamed and accidentally chocked on Wigglytuff's dick, coughing violently on it.

Wigglytuff seemed to turn on the dildo inside Pikachu, the mouse's eyes shut in bliss when it vibrated up his ass, the dildo was programmed to worm itself further inside, wiggling in his backdoor it made it more challenging to focus on the cock he's supposed to suck, Wigglytuff held his head closer in place, the mouses ears wiggled on the Guildmaster's chest. The dildo had actual fluids ejaculating out the tip, the toy was customized to have any sort of fluid stored inside of it, and let loose after a certain period of time. The toy jetted out the Guildmaster's hot urine, flooding Pikachu's ass while the toy was supplied with another function, Pikachu screamed again when the end of the Dildo ballooned and tugged on his exit.

"The dildo serves many functions, and there are many trays stored inside for feeding you different liquids...", Wigglytuff explained, the dildo finished spraying the urine, and began to spray the Guildmaster's slimy sperm next, ".. it also has a knot to help keep it all in that cute ass of yours"

The Guildmaster went faster, hugging Pikachu's forehead on his plump stomach, he cooed lightly,"That's a good mouse boy"

"Excuse me Mr Guildmaster", the voice came from outside the door, giving it a couple knocks. Wigglytuff was busy filling Pikachu's mouth with thick ropes of sticky jizz, giving Chatot the go-ahead to let whoever it was in. A group of three placed a big bag on the ground, the opening slumped and Wigglytuff's face beamed with happiness when out the bag rolled his favorite food across the floor to lean against his foot. Chimchar couldn't believe watching his enemies doing this, the Zubat, Koffing, and Skuntank were not at all easy to get along with, especially when they screwed him and Pikachu on delivering the apples to Wigglytuff.

"Did you do this for me? Thank you so much!", Wigglytuff held Pikachu's head still on his quaking cock, walking a few feet dragging Pikachu with him to thank Skuntank's team. Wigglytuff peaked at Zubat's pecker, the bat turned on seeing the Pikachu sexually getting owned by the guy running the place.

"You can take his ass if you like as a thank you" Wigglytuff smiled, reaching for a button that shrunk the Pokemon dildo's knot, piss and cum leaked out the abused hole, the horny Zubat stuffed his mouth up, wings holding Pikachu's sides in, slurping the dirty batch of liquid right down his throat. Zubat was caught off guard when the bolt tail knocked his mouth out of the gaping asshole. Zubat bent the curled tail out to play again, and shoved his tiny dick in the mouse, nibbling on Pikachu's testicles softly, the orbs smelled fresh of mouse mating odor. Zubat squeaked, his tiny testicles churned, moaning and emptying his night load in Pikachu's butt. Wigglytuff's load ended, then held the sides of Pikachu's cheeks close, raising a leg and resting it on the mouses chest, went to the bathroom in Pikachu's mouth who chugged the several mouthfuls of strong urine, the taste stinging his taste buds, Wigglytuff petted Pikachu's head, the mouse submitted being used as his Guildmaster's urinal, it lasted for a minute when Wigglytuff closed his lips, hearing the last gulp of pee sent down his throat. The Zubat was out of Pikachu lapping at his own sticky pecker.


	7. Who's Going

Next morning, Pikachu and Chimchar slumbered in Wigglytuff's quarter's, Chatot was the first to stir awake, aware his wing was awfully warm and that it was wrapped around Chimchar who sucked on his thumb while sleeping. Lifting his wing off Chimchar, Chatot stood up, relaxed to feel the morning disturbance in his loins he had to let out, the bird walked out to head to the bathroom and came back. If it was early Chatot felt like heading back to bed, but he usually woke up around the same time every morning. Chatot felt to go check the time with Guildmaster, he had the knowledge of knowing the correct time. He looked over where Wigglytuff was, his eyes were full open, the bird guessed he was awake. Chatot quietly moved towards him, trying to not disturb anyones sleep yet. He glanced over at Pikachu who was still sleeping, watching several seconds his body cutely heave in sleep, once he came right next to Wigglytuff, he waved a feather in front of Guildmaster and he became unresponsive. Chatot sidestep hopped in front of his view and Wigglytuffs big eyes weren't following him, Was the Guildmaster awake? Chatot couldn't tell until the bird jumped back seeing him blink. He fell on top of Pikachu who continued to sleep, Chatot managed to get off of him.

Wigglytuff softly and non-noisily giggled at Chatot's jump,"Morning"

"Is it time to wake everyone up?", Chatot whispered back as their company was still asleep, Wigglytuff told him they still had an hour of rest before everyone was to get up, so the Guildmaster and Chatot proceeded sleeping.

Skuntank's team left an hour after delivering the apples yesterday, cruising back to their own hay beds.

Five Days later, the Guild was to hear about who was assigned to the Expedition. Some of the Pokemon including Pikachu and Chimchar got out of their areas early in an attempt to get out before Loundred woke them all up, it was time for Chatot to announce who will take part in the special expedition at the Eastern Lake.

"Guildmaster, the memo?", Chatot muttered under his breath waving his feather to Wigglytuff as casually as possible, trying not to make this as humiliating for the Guildmaster as possible, Chatot was there to make sure they were on schedule, Guildmaster Wigglytuff looked like he was dozing off for long periods of time, but he was his boss so he had to respect him.

Wigglytuff gave Chatot a card with names written down, the list looked spacious.

"Now please step forward if your names are called", Chatot told the group.

The bird looked at the first name with a bit of caution, considering waiting on it, but Chatot figured to just say it and get it over with, also in case Wigglytuff chastised him for skipping over names, "Don't get too excited...Loudred"

"YESSS!", Loudred's heavy roar echoed across the room, even knocking Zubat back, Chimchar and Pikachu gained a headstart and covered their ears first.

After reading off a couple other names,"Bidoof, step forward buddy"

"Chimecho and huh, wait a second", looking over the rest of the names on the memo, Chatot whispered in the guldmasters ear," Sir their all marked"

Wigglytuff only responded with a nod.

"Then the test was meaningless!?", Chatot spoke so loud the members can hear it, he grew slightly frustrated, a bit disappointed if the result led to no actual challenge to get picked.

"Wait, your taking the whole guild?" Diglett excitedly questioned how big this was going to be.

"Field trip", Wigglytuff announced,"Everyones going"

Chatot had called almost half the group, it was such a surprise to hear, the Guild members felt relief. Wigglytuff and Chatot heard the scattered murmuring among the group settle down.

"So that settles everything" Wigglytuff smiled.

"Were heading off in three days, pack, prepare, hang around here it dosn't matter", Chatot had concluded the announcement. and the group dismissed. Bidoof joined back with Pikachu and Chimchar.

"This is a total shock", Pikachu told his friends.

"It's exciting, everyone gets to go", said Bidoof.

-NOTE

Thank you for the review support for this and my other fics, and I normally don't add notes like this to the Chapters so this isn't a regular convenience, if you like this Mystery Dungeon tale, you might like that more then a year ago I had covered a main Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team story with a Cubone who was human and his friend a Charmander. Mystery Dungeon: Gengar's Tragic Tale. Again the main story to that is complete, and with this story I could tackle the side stories the other characters go on, and will title them as such to not avoid much confusion. Arceus is disappointed in me for taking forever, but hey Im human myself, not perfect.


	8. Bidoof

Bidoof's Wish -This chapter is a prequel mini story to Wigglytuff's Guild.

A Pokemon in his dam was a deep dreamer in his family, doing what not many Bidoof do, he set a goal for himself. He made up his mind for half a year now, informing his family he wanted to join the local Guild.

Bidoof had woke up early having more then anticipating this morning for some time and it was finally the day, the sky out was an early morning grey, very slightly windy. His family came out of the house to give their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you guys"

His mother brought up, "I know this is a huge change for you but make sure you stay safe, big town, your going to meet so many Pokemon there"

Their area around their dam only got a handful of visitors every once in a while, most of the time it was a secluded quiet place. Bidoof often met travelers, but they were the most common and most blandest Pokemon you'd ever meet, and certainly no one from that Guild, there was no need for a Guild where they lived, so the closest one by was in Treasure Town miles away.

"Why can't you stay?", the Bidoofs brother ran to him, feeling the concerned nudge.

"It's not that I don't want to stay, you know how much I love you, sis, and mom and I will miss each and every one of you, but I feel its time, its time I must go, get experience in another field", Bidoof tried to explain to his brother.

"You won't ever see us again?", his sister asked a little torn on that thought.

Bidoof reassured to his sister, "Don't worry sis, I'll visit"

Bidoof gave them one last hug, Bidoof looked at his mother, swearing she was on the brink of tearing up,"Mom I'll be fine"

Making his ascend to his journey he turned when his brother and sister ran closer to him to wave goodbye, making one final request to them before his travel, "Guys, take care of Mom while Im gone"

Bidoof spent the rest of his day up to the afternoon to get to the sunny and bright Treasure Town, they were real friendly towards Bidoof, he must have been a new face for them for some time, gathering instructions from the shopkeepers the Kecleon brothers, he went onward to Wigglytuff's own Guild, feeling himself destined to be part of their local Guild, hopefully everything worked out smooth to transition and it did.

The Bulletin Board held the biggest jobs but the Chatot gave Bidoof the simple job of helping the more experienced of the Guild out, he somehow managed to stress and mess up their requests. Bidoof was feeling hungry, maybe that was an issue, he was so famished he hadn't eaten anything since when he was in Treasure Town earlier today, the sun was setting and Bidoof being new didn't know where to go to either get food, or did they have a dinner?

Bumbling around the guild from the areas of rooms to bathrooms, he came across a few apples, Bidoof admired its texture as he chewed through them, the watery and sweet taste of them were quenching his hunger and they tasted so sweet.

"Do you have permission to be in here-wha-why are you, oh you did not, you did", Chatot arrived to the room spotting Bidoof.

"That was Guildmasters, its a Perfect Apple, I can't get more of these right now, Ughh man"

Bidoof immediately felt bad, this day at the Guild was just suck. Being aware the bird was stressing out, 'At the very most apologize', Bidoof thought, "Im-Im sorry, I didn't know that these were somebody's", he stumbely said trying to right his wrong. After the appetite of apples Bidoof couldn't get to eat at the Dinner table where everybody sat, and was given a small dish.

Bidoof got to bunk with Loundred and Corphish. By the time he found their den they were both asleep, already feeling like a complete stranger, he couldn't get to engage in some fun small talk if they did that sort of thing, though Bidoof had no idea what interests they had outside the Guild. Bidoof spot his hay bed, taking awhile trying to adapt until comfortable sleeping.

The next morning, Bidoof woke up. Bidoof had woken up a couple times before going back to sleep throughout the night.

The Guild remained quiet in Bidoofs ears, he laid back down, shutting his eyes, then opening them, then shutting them again, peacefully waiting out until the Loundred and Corphish got up. He heard them move several minutes later, Loundred looked at their new roommate who appeared curled up with his back against the room.

"HEEY GEET UUP Its MORRRIIINNNG!"

"No fair man! I was awake!", Bidoof shouting back from his haybed, hopping soon off.

Once their morning cheers were complete the other Guild members went to their stations or missions, Chatot walked up to him, "Bidoof hey I got an errand I need you to run"

"Go to the Kecleon Market and find out how many Oran berries they have in stock"

"That seems...easy Mr Chatot"

"See exactly you won't screw it up if its easy so off you go", Chatot gave a friendly push with his wings. "You think Im a screwup?", Bidoof muttered loud enough for the bird to hear, his facial expression grew soppy and offended kind of on purpose he wasn't too torn on it.

"No thats not what I meant, just after a few steps when you can prove yourself to me and the others, we will give you the next level jobs, missions, all the good stuff, your not the only one who had to learn this stuff either", Chatot was trying to comfort him telling him he wasn't a minority.

Bidoof headed out to Treasure Town still as bumbly and fun as it was yesterday. It'd be so much fun to shop here if he had a ton of money.

"Welcome back to Kecleons shop mister Bidoof", one of the Kecleons said.

"Howdy, do you uh, know how many Oran berries you have today?"

"Why yes", the other Kecleon begun answering the Bidoofs question, "We have two Oran Berries on sale today, probably want to get them soon as we won't have anymore till tomorrow"

"Okay, two, thank you", Bidoof began walking away until realizing they were selling a couple special TMs, they can make him really powerful, and thats what he would need while in the Guild.

"Whats that TM for?", he pointed to one of them, they answered," Uh thats one called Hidden Power, thats a good one for 6,500 Poke, but since your a Guild member I can give you this one for free, it looks you might need it"

Excited about this freebie, Bidoof smiled,"Thank you"

"Our pleasure, we look forward to future business with ya"

Bidoof walked around with his TM in hand, a mysterious Pokemon in a hurry put an item in Bidoofs hands,"Hold this, and hide it", he spoke to him, casually slipping away from him to mix with the crowd a bit before speed walking forward out of sight.

Bidoof was slightly confused on what he left him with, it looked like some kind of map, he tucked it away out of sight, when two gang Pokemon seem to look suspiciously onto the street,"Hey, you, did a Snover pass by here?", a Bagon questioned him.

The name sounded familiar to a Pokemon, he had a hint on what Snovers look like, but he tried to hold these two for a bit, "Um what do they look like?"

"Ok they have, their white, you can't tell if its got a mouth or not..sorry", Bagon turned and whispered to his friend,"We should have brought a picture", turning back to Bidoof, "Well if you didn't see one sorry mate thank you"

Noticing how discouraged they were, he didn't know what convinced him to tell,"Wait...I.I uh did see a Pokemon that was white it could have been a Snover"

"The Bidoof could have saw him, was he running?", Gligar insisted he tell them. The Snover should have ran a long way off by now, the item he gave the Bidoof still tucked away.

"Yeah", Bidoof told them, he couldn't back out now, "Over there"

Bidoof had point to the far end of the street, Bagon had played a gratified smile for Bidoof,"Thanks mate", he and Gligar went that way.

Bidoof felt a little troubled, he must have screwed over that Snover, would he come back to kick his ass if he knew Bidoof sent his enemies in his latest direction? Does he still need that map, Bidoof returned to the Guild, the lone Pokemon walked back, he held the map out, it certainly was interesting in detail and almost worn out, saying 'Jirachi's Cave' with a big circle on 50% of the map indicating its somewhere near the bottom portion of the paper map. That was where Treasure Town was located to. If this was that Snovers he didn't want to intrude on this guys expedition, but Jirachi Cave, Jirachi is the name of a famous legendary, finding him would have meant getting almost any wish granted.

The fact is Bidoof was left to hope he didn't get involved in something bad having this map in his hands, and he didn't feel like tracking back the Snover, he hoped he might bumped into him to get his map back and thats that, or Bidoof could use it, the familiar setting of Wigglytuffs guild shone its face closely. Heading in, acting casual trying to forget having such a clue to a big treasure that most likely didn't exist. Bidoof even talked with some of the Guild even if it was small talk.

The night had come, Bidoof got comfortable on his hay bed, Loundred and Corphish didn't mind him listening to them talk, and invited him in their chat getting to know each other more. They were much older then Bidoofs younger brother, but he still engaged and laughed at their adult jokes before they all went to bed.

Next morning, right after their morning cheers he waited until the pack cleared out to do their thing and walked to Chatot,"Chatot can I ask you something"

"Oh of course Bidoof feel free to ask me or your peers anything"

"Are you familiar with a 'Star Cave'?"

"Yeah, its said thats the cave where Jirachi hides, you know Jirachi right?"

"Its the legendary Pokemon capable of granting wishes", Bidoof answered his trivia.

"Yeah, a wish granting Pokemon...", Bidoof went in some deep thought process.

"Bidoof? Hey Bidoof? Whats going on in that small brain of yours Bidoof?"

"If I met Jirachi, he'll grant my wish"

"Heh...Hey,hey, no one has proof he even uses a cave"

"But maybe he's in a cave because he's trying to sleep", Bidoof try to theory.

"The legend about his cave was most likely made up, but hey you don't really need to rely on some legendary Pokemon to grant your wish, it might just come true without him", Chatot tried encouraging Bidoof, he took the advice and went onward.

"You don't even have a lead on where it even is", Chatot shouted back at him and groaned.

"Hey! BIDOOF! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!", Loundred called to him.

'Is it my mom, I bet it is', Bidoof went outside seeing the Pokemon waiting for him kick a pebble around.

"Oh its you", Bidoof recognized the Snovern.

"Thats right, hey Bidoof, Im sorry if I caused any trouble yesterday giving you the thing", Snovern reffered to the map.

"Its fine",looking back at the brown map, "They must have want this"

"They realized I've come closer then anyone else has here"

"Jirachi's Cave?", Bidoof already know.

"Man shut the hell-oh you knew, yes and I really want to make my wish to Jirachi", Snovern told him.

"The thing is, I already know where it is", Snovern let him on.

"You really do?"

"See the thing is, Im a..little worried", Snover went on to explain,"If its a legendaries cave, he must have plenty of Pokemon guarding him while sleeping, so I want you to join me"

Bidoof thought of his request, excited but confused,"Why me? Everyone knows Bidoof are just an ordinary type Pokemon"

"Yeah, but you are the only one I trust, and that TM you have looks powerful, we should be fine"

"Thats right I can use my new TM...alright sure, when do you want to go?", Bidoof asked.

"Um...can we right now?"

Bidoof was unsure how to answer.

"Well ask the authority of your Guild for time off, they might let you", Snover suggested to him.

Back inside the Guild...

"Let me get this straight you want time off?", Chatot was led to believe.

"Yeah, I got this annoying stomach problem and it goes off and on...and my head hurts", Bidoof attempted to make himself seem less into being helpful to the Guild.

"Fffine, look Bidoof I don't mind saying yes to a request like that, whenever you feel better come right back you hear?",Chatot said, Bidoof already was B-lining out,"Yeah thank you Chatot"

Bidoof and Snover were heading to Jirachi Cave. Inside there were a couple Pokemon to fight yes, but casual weak ones, ones you'd find in any ordinary Mystery Dungeon, given it was Bidoofs first and he wasn't expecting what they were like.

"That went very smoothly, thanks for coming with me Bidoof"

"Anything for a friend", Bidoof threw at him walking past him.

"Friend? You think of me as a friend?", Snover said.

Bidoof looked back with a nod,"Yeah, even if its temporary you might be my first friend here"

They went to a different room at the end of the dungeon.

The floor and walls glittered and sparkled, Bidoof walked to the center alone.

"Do you think this is a dead end or somethings mysterious about this room...Sno-", Bidoof looked behind him realizing Snover had vanished. Bagon and Gligar hanged on top of the ceiling, dropping down in front of Bidoof.

They jumped him holding him down while Snover came to the room,"Sorry Bidoof, these aren't my enemies, they work for me"

"Fuuucckk you", Bidoof was betrayed, and realizing his TM was gone, Snover waving it at him, he must have took it while they were exploring the cave.

"Making me believe in you, taking advantage of me"

Snover laughed,"Hell Bidoof, its a living"

"Leave the Bidoof alone or you will be severely punished"

Bagon, Gligar, and Snover heard the voice, realizing the room grew darker, then bright again to reveal they were surrounded by Bidoof's other Guild members.

"Grrreeeaaatttt", Gligar whined.

"You have no right to treat an apprentice of ours like that, Guildmaster what should we do these guys?", Chatot waited for his command.

A small smile slipped on his face,"Beat them down"

Hearing Guildmasters command, the three enemies of Bidoof's were trampled. Bidoofs TM rolled, bounced to Bidoof as he caught it.

"Give me time to run away", Snovern pleaded before getting slapped by Guildmaster, the pain knocked him down as the Guild piled up on him.

Chatot found Bidoof in the coullsion away from everybody, "Bidoof, right behind us is Jirachi's room, its visibly blocked off, just walk into the wall Bidoof, make your wish for us, whatever it may be"

Chatot got back to the fighting, Bidoof went past the wall into a quiet slightly bigger room.

A star shaped pattern on the ground was at its center, Bidoof was seeing a fancy green hammock occasionally materialize in the center, being held by what looked to be a fake palm tree with stars in its branches. It was a hammock that cradled Jirachi as he slept. When Bidoof came close the hammock had stayed materialized, Jirachi had awoke from his sleep, floating out of the cozy hammock, Jirachi heavenly dropped, his yellow flaps ascended like a little cape. When Jirachi touched the ground, the yellow flap dragged on the ground, he put his arms into a X shape, the hammock was zapped away. Jirachi fully opened his eyes seeing the Pokemon finally.

"Oh hello there", Jirachi tried to greet him.

Jirachi had sat on the ground in front of the Bidoof, "You woke me from my nap, you must tell me your wish"

"Sorry Im just thinking, how long do I have to think up a wish?", Bidoof asked, putting Jirachi in a position to explain the rules of his wishmaking to him.

"We got however long until I go back to sleep, no pressure, what is something if you can have it right now, its yours, what would it be?"

"My wish...I wish...to no longer be a virgin"

The Bidoof asked for a more personal wish out of him.

"I...I can make your wish come true, I can create any Pokemon you want, just say the name and I will give you her", the star got off the ground and continued to float in front of Bidoof.

"Can it, be with you?"

"No, I mean wait, Im not saying that in a bad manner, Im just a bit shocked, Im a boy, you know that right?"

"Yeeaahhhh, you did say anything I want", Bidoof tried to defend himself.

"So your a gaymon?", Jirachi stated.

That nickname, it made Bidoof feel bullied,"No, Bisexual"

Jirachi assured Bidoof he meant no harm, "Its cool you don't have to lie to me"

"No, you know, I like both, that means Im bisexual", Bidoof had tried confirming to this legendary.

"Well...ok, so uh, um, I never had another male before but I think I can do good for you", he threw this magical neon coloured dust over their heads.

"Im showering us with a special spell it heightens mating",Jirachi told him, their bodies were already tensing fast, getting down to just 'mating' getting their dicks hard.

Jirachi with help from his spell kissed him passionately. "Am I even your first kiss?", he saw him nod, "You need to get out more, girl or boy" Bidoof had been laid down by Jirachi, sitting up seeing Jirachi close his eyes and felt the star take little laps at the head of his dick. After this Bidoof was getting right into it.

He bobbed his head up and down on Bidoofs shaft. Jirachi began to blush watching Bidoof shake his upper body a bit from the stars sucking. Bidoof thought this star had such a great mouth on him. With his dick lodged in his mouth, Jirachi soon saw the signs of him giving out before his penis got spent and drained by Jirachi. Bidoof having sex with another Pokemon was now brought to reality. Giving out a good deal of cum, the Bidoof started to really ejaculate down Jirachi's throat. Jirachi worked during the course of Bidoof's orgasm, rocked his lips and tongue into his rod until it wore out. After tasting the fresh gourmet downpour of the guys seed 'mean Jirachi did perform good oral', he knew this would be the first of a few included rides and half the wishers dick still lay in his mouth. After he took down Bidoofs pudding he took the little flesh hose out, the star got down and bathed the shrinking rod with licks. Jirachi's tongue sliding across the sides of the penis till it hid between his legs. "Me next?", Jirachi brought up a return favor deal.

Bidoof nodded getting up, when Jirachi laid at his exact position, his erection was soon taken whole. Coughing on it, Bidoof came up to apologize and Jirachi didn't mind but told him to be careful next time. The shape arriving into his mouth, matched almost exactly how he imagined, the crude helmet shape prodded under the roof of Bidoofs mouth. The scent turned his desire up a notch and closed his mouth around the wishing stars package. Soon as that happened Jirachi began to work his dick in Bidoofs mouth. Bidoof as oppose to Jirachi showed double the enthusiasm with downing his dick, he was stopping the sudden urges to pop just yet. Jirachi had stopped any thrusts as Bidoof continued to massage his dick with the same pace. Soon Jirachi's urge sprung back and fucked Bidoofs mouth back with a flurry of thrusting before a long pause, Biddoof saw the twinkle in Jirachi's eyes and his face winced.

Bidoof slowed to a stop with facial assault on Jirachi's dick which finished this the milky way, oozing hot liquid out from his tip. Bidoof had suck the cum that shot while using his lips hooked on his cock. Jirachi was pouring and pouring his ejaculate in this guys mouth. Jirachi continued cream shooting watching Bidoof put the liquid in his body. He hardly imagined how this was going to taste but it tasted great to him, and it was hot seeing where it came from, his mind was synched to the shots filling his poor tummy. Jirachi's cock was shrinking tinier and tinier before Bidoof had to let go, watching it sink and disappear.

Bidoof felt refreshed and was growing big again between his feet, Jirachi flipped and bent down helplessly waiting for Bidoof to fuck him. Jirachi begun shyly looking at him then looked away, sensing the Pokemon get right above, and shuddered anticipating Bidoof to finally put it in. Bidoof had to glide his dick up inside Jirachi before diving right through until his warm tight butt gripped his wood. Hearing Jirachi squirm, he started hitting his prostate and was given plenty of energy by the star to hump him wildy. Every bump in Jirachis rump emitted a sound with flesh hitting what sounded like the sounds cartoon night stars make. His firm butt itself sprayed pretty cartoon styled sparkles. Jirachi's mouth hung in an O shape, his moaning wavered in the air, from the jabbing against his sweet spot. The wisher slid into him further pumping his ass with his hard red dick. Jirachi laid his face down, then on its side, feeling the thrusts rock his body, this did get him to feel good the whole time. Bidoof had held a bunch of pride in himself, feeling the accomplishment of his life 'fucking Jirachi in the butt'. The legendaries hole squished on Bidoofs dick while it had to pass and hit on by. Bidoof's dick locked in the clamp of his powerful grip, forcing harder and faster hits in the legendary. Silently Jirachi was feeling like internally screaming along with him as Bidoof poured his jizz inside letting it fill and warm down Jirachi's anus.

Jirachi begun feeling his erection slide on the cave floor. Bidoof was out, and Jirachi not wanting to keep staying on the floor dazed got up, his dick hard and eager for boy ass, "Alright turn around Bidoof, let me inside you"

Bending his rear up, Jirachi took no waiting, stretching his pretty pink hole to make way for his sinking cock, planting deep inside him and making Bidoof writhe while he had to push in and out of his rump. The two continued with a mess of lustfilled moaning and grunts. Bidoof felt a warm glow spread inside his anus, feeling Jirachi pump his cum in, bathing his insides with his heated cum. Jirachi was wiggling his tip to get the extra leakage of sperm in there. Feeling so icky and wet when he was pulling out of Bidoofs bun.

"Worth it", Bidoof slurred.


	9. Expedition

The day of the Eastern Lake expedition has finally come, Pikachu, Chimchar, and Bidoof made the walk there. Chatot made everyone split up into several groups, each would meet at base camp which the bird had marked on their maps.

The weather was perfect, Pikachu and Chimchar ran and chased each other while Bidoof was catching up to them, they stopped by a small stream to take a drink before moving on.

Later when the three were getting closer, it seemed darker out, there was some light fog, Chimchar was ahead of 'em and spotted the camp grounds. There were scattered Guild tents that had a Wigglytuff design to them.

"Are we early?", Bidoof saw nobody here, but all but one of tents were filled with supplies,"Guys this is our tent"

Chimchar and Pikachu followed him into the unused tent, they set their supplies down, while after several minutes Pikachu walked out. He soaked the environment around him, looking at the other Wigglytuff tents, the dirt path, the rocks that were planted into the grass and the fog that floated in the air. Pikachu watched what was their Guild ahead walking back to the camp.

"We were checking the area out, good to see you guys made it here safely", the Guildmaster smiled, Bidoof and Chimchar came out of the tent to meet up with everybody.

Chatot like a bird hopped forward,"The Eastern Lake is home to Fogbound Lake, a guardian named Uxie is known to watch over it"

Chimecho asks them,"You think the rumor of the guardian wiping tourists memories clean is true?"

Sunflora assured,"I don't think you have much to worry about, we just continue to stick together like glue and we'll be okay"

"The memory thing is most likely to be folklore", Chatot reminded them,"So lets move on, the Guildmaster and I shall stay here, you are to go off in teams once more and explore the forest, you might come across Fogbound Lake and be able to take away all this fog", Chatot and the Guild stared back up into the cloudy abyss above them,"If your team accomplishes the mission, come back here, and were packed with refreshments and anything you need so this might go by in a breeze"

The Guild split, Chatot walked with Wiggytuff back to their own tent. Guild members were picking up extra supplies and some grub for the expedition. Bidoofs team refueled and came back to him. They were the last team to go up into the fog floated pathway.

Not too long did they come across Corphish,"Hey I found something interesting"

Bidoof and his team followed him to a leaned in statue in the ground.

"Is it a Pokemon statue?", Chimchar looked at the creature on the pedestal.

"I never seen this Pokemon if it is", Corphish looked again at it.

Pikachu looked around the model seeing something on the pedestals side,"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon, then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat, the path to the treasure shall be revealed"

"Wonder how we would figure out Step 1", Corphish looked at the text too, so did behind him Bidoof and Chimchar.

Pikachu leisurely put his paw on the pedestal, retrieving it back when the mouses eyes were watching a glowing orange kaleidoscope, with a unfamiliar voice going,"Placing the Drought Stone in Groudons heart, will lift the fog"

The illusion ended, Pikachu shook his head a bit, "Groudons Heart, the Drought Stone, do we know about the Drought Stone Corphish?"

Corphish looked at the team," I-I dunno-", he had something shiny and orange in his claw,"Where the heck did this come from, is this it?".

Pikachu took his stone," Yeah, maybe, it might be", the mouse climbed on the pedestal and tapped the stone to the statues chest,"Thats the heart right?"

Chimchar looked down,"Pikachu try this slot"

The mouse jumped down seeing everyone look at a discovered small hollow in the pedestals center.

"Corphish here", the mouse threw Corphish back the stone,"Your the one that found it, you take this one"

With a claw Corphish inserted the stone in the pedestals center. Everyone waited and took note the statues eyes glowed bright orange,"Stand back!", Corphish alerted everyone who took several steps back as the statue emitted a bright huge expanding orange kaleidoscope effect that walled above them before disappearing. The sky was back to be bright, and the fog from before was completely gone. It was the same effect that went on slightly in Pikachus eyes before when given the clue.

"Everyone alright?", Corphish called on everyone who said they were fine. Pikachu was already slurping up water from the camp due to the sun not only out, it was a harsh sunlight. The group was already feeling the heat.

"You think Fogbound Lake will be easier to find now that the fogs up?", Chimchar asked.

"How bout we try, come on gang", Corphish led the way for Chimchar and Pikachu, Bidoof decided to head back,"Im gonna go alert the Guildmaster we got it"

"Bye Bidoof", Pikachu waved back.

"Onward to Fogbound Lake", Chimchar headed off with Pikachu and Corphish.

* * *

The farther they went forward they heard a voice," You three, I am the guardian here, I can't have you pass through here"

Corphish attempted to speak,"We don't mean trouble"

Chimchar also said,"We wanted to see if the Fogbound Lake is real?"

"Maybe", the voice answered,"...I grant you permission to go on through"

Water materialized from the ground in front of them, a Pokemon came out from the water,"I am Uxie, and I protect Fogbound Lake"

Chimchar handled their introductions,"Im Chimchar, this is Pikachu, and Corphish"

"We are from a well trusted Guild, you can count on us to keep anything secret", Corphish responded.

"I know, come, let me escort you there", Uxie and the water beneath him followed him like a shadow.

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Corphish walked with him.

* * *

It was dark as nighttime in Fogbound Lake, Pikachu, Chimchar and Corphish were wowed at the sight. The lake's entrance they walked out of still beamed the day lit light.

"In Fogbound Lake it is always a time to the stars"

"Wowww", Chimchar said,"How is the sky that dark?"

"That can't be the actual sky up there, we just came out of a really bright sky", Corphish confused but amazed.

"This is the same sky, but somethings different you say, look down in the water", Uxie encouraged them.

They saw a glowing gear illuminating the water around it.

"What you are now seeing is a Time Gear, I guard it, its what has made time stop here", Uxie explained.

"This is freaky, thats what the Time Gear does?", Pikachu was into it, looking at the still night sky above them.

Uxie confirmed a rumor of theirs, "Only Pokemon I consider trespassers get their memories of this place cleaned away"

Pikachu went up to him,"So you 'can' remove memories, did you do that to me at one point?"

The others looked at him,"Cause somethings off with me and if your'e the reason I need you to tell me, please"

"Im sorry", Uxie apologized,"But I never erased your memory, Im not the only thing that can do that", he waited a while,"I do hope you regain them back though"

Pikachu had an apologetic look,"Im sorry, thank you"

"Guys here it is!", Wiggytuff came past the entrance with the whole guild.

Chimecho gleamed,"So shimmering"

"This view is worth the whole trip, thank you Guildmaster", Diglett thanked, as he witnessed the image of Fogbound Lake all around him with his Guild crew.

Uxie confirmed,"I shall not take your memories of this place, you have earned my trust, please keep this secret only with these guild members Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff replied,"Thank You Uxie"


	10. Dusknoir

The next morning back at the guild...

After their morning cheers...

"I can't wait to see what Pokemon need our help today", Chimchar told Pikachu.

Chatot grinned this morning,"Now that's what I like to hear, good morning pep, impressive!"

"YOUR NOT IMPRESSING ME RIGHT NOW DIGLETT!", that loud voice drove Chatot, Pikachu, and Chimchar to Loudred back at the hole again where Pokemon's footprints were being read.

"You come down here and see if you know this one!", Diglett shouted back.

Chatot asked Loudred,"Whats wrong?"

"We can't identify the guys footprint"

"Loudred! He wants to meet Guildmaster", Diglett told the Pokemon above him,"Oh his name is Dusknoir"

"Oh my goodness, Dusknoir!?", Chatot spoke, "THE World Famous Dusknoir"

* * *

Guildmaster went out of his quarters to properly meet the ghoulish Pokemon celebrity,"Thank you for coming its an honor!"

"Oh thank you", he responded.

"You heard of him?", Pikachu whispered to Chimchar.

"I think he's a world famous explorer", Chimchar answered his friend who was unaware of this guys popularity around here.

Dusknoir and Wigglytuff began to talk when out of earshot of everyone else.

"-I see, well that must have been disappointing for your Guild"

Wigglytuff pouted,"Yes that expedition was such a waste of our time, didn't learn a thing about anything"

Dusknoir was bumbling his fingers together,"Well can't say Im not surprised, maybe something did happen and y'all got your memories wiped, Im so sorry"

"Its alright, it was worth the try", Wigglytuff smiled.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay in Treasure Town for a bit?"

"No problem", Wigglytuff insisted, "Feel free to even stay in one of our spare rooms if you have to".

Wigglytuff directed the guild,"Everyone, I want you to meet Dusknoir he will be staying here for a while, so be on your bestest behavior!"

Sunflora got to speak to him first among the crowd,"Im so glad to finally meet you"

"YEAH, ITS NOT EVERYDAY A CELEBRITY COMES TO TREASURE TOWN"

"Give Dusknoir his space and get to your assignments, as much as you all want to spend the day gushing on him", Chatot broke the group up.

Dusknoir floated up the stairs heading out the Guild,"Im gonna look around Treasure Town meet the locals, see you later Wigglytuff"

Later that day, the Guild ate dinner with Dusknoir, they learned more about him, he was quite a humorous guy. He went to bed early saying 'I feel like sleeping, catch you guys tomorrow', heading back to sleep in his room.

* * *

The next morning..

After their morning cheers, which Dusknoir watched next to Chatot and Wigglytuff, the group scattered off including Dusknoir who left...

Chatot was the only one there to give Pikachu and Chimchar an errand,"Today Im out of my luck, I need to know if the Kecleon brothers have Perfect Apples I know its a stretch, but I can't remember if they said they were going to have some today or not, so can you two find out for me, and here's the money if needed", the bird handed them the appropriate amount of cash.

While Pikachu and Chimchar were making it to the Kecleons shop at Treasure Town, they spotted Dusknoir there at the shop.

He waved,"Hello guild members, let me scoot out of the way so you can talk to them"

"Hey Dusknoir", Pikachu said to him, as he and Chimchar asked about the Perfect Apples.

"You guys sell Perfect Apples?", Dusknoir hearing them ask about it.

"On every occasion we do but-"

The other Kecleon brother finished for him,"Todays not one of those days Im sorry"

Chimchar shrugged at Pikachu,"Well we tried"

"Azurill wait for me!", Marill tried going as fast as Azurill.

"Hello to you both hope your having a good morning", one of the Kecleon brothers called out.

"Hi Kecleons, Pikachu, Chimchar, I have something to ask you two again", Marill said, "Its about our Water Float, its an item we left on the beach were running to see if its still there now"

Two Pokemon overheard his talk about the Float at the beach, laughing to themselves,"Yeah Zubat this is turning exactly how we planned"

One of the Kecleon brothers thought for a second,"What's a Water Float used for again?"

Dusknoir knew and raised his hand like being called on in class,"It is a item Azurill could use"

The other Kecleon remembered,"I think we sold some before its just been a while"

"Were gonna head back to the Guild Dusknoir wanna walk back with us?", Pikachu offered him.

"No thanks, I might stand here and talk to the Kecleons some more"

Back at the Guild, Chimchar and Pikachu delivered the disappointed news,"Aww, not even the store, thank you you two, you just go see whats on the board, and be careful as always"

They thanked Chatot and went for more assignments.

Later that day, the usual except Dusknoir was having a private dinner with Guildmaster in the Wigglytuffs own room as Chatot got the tables attention in the dining hall.

"Let me get a minute of your time before we start digging in", the bird heard a few groans already,"We received word, a time gear was in fact stolen again"

Chimecho looked at him,"Another time gear?"

"Ugh, is it the one in Fogbound Lake?"

"No Bidoof its not the one in Fogbound Lake, its somewhere else", Chatot answered.

"THIRTY SECONDS"

"This is important, and stop licking your food like that at the dinner table its gross", the bird told on him,"Its the second one thats been stolen, so its more important then ever, you don't tell anyone what we saw, is that clear?"

Loudred was already eating his food,"Yes, yes"

* * *

Uxie paced around the entrance to his Fogbound Lake,"I knew I shouldn't have trusted those guys, Im a horrible excuse for a legendary letting that happen!", he couldn't keep it protected much longer, a Pokemon was already having the set mind of taking the Time Gear away, Uxie put a mirage of Groudon for this Pokemon to fight, with enough strength and power to hold him back. It didn't take too long for the fake image of Groudon to be diminished. The Pokemon barged in.

"I have nothing against you, but I need this now"

Uxie tried fighting him, but this Pokemon was fast enough to swipe the Time Gear and run off. Uxie began to weep, as the weeping turned to anger and frustration on himself.

* * *

The next morning..

Dusknoir and the Guild did the morning cheers as he left again and Pikachu and Chimchar were yelled at by Loudred,"YOU TWO HAVE VISITORS!"

Pikachu and Chimchar walked out the guild seeing Azurill and Marill.

"Hi, good morning, we need your help finding our Water Float"

"Im so sorry if its too early", Marill apologized,"We were looking for our Water Float yesterday, cause me and Azurill heard it was found and left on the beach for us to come back and pick it up, we only found this note left", he handed Pikachu the note.

Pikachu and Chimchar read to themselves in their heads,"The Water Float is in our possession, just try to take it from us, we are located in the Amp Plains, but knowing how weak you are, we wouldn't blame you asking for help"

Chimchar told them,"This is a ransom note"

Pikachu also told them,"Promise us you'll let us do this for you we don't want you guys getting hurt"

* * *

At the Amp Plains..

"We have to get those kids Water Float back", Pikachu said.

"I don't know what awaits but we have to go cautiously", said Chimchar.

* * *

"So Pikachu's team is on their way to get your Water Float?", said Kecleon back at their shop in Treasure Town.

Marill nodded with Azurill,"They said they'll go get it for us"

"How nice of them", the other Kecleon replied,"You can rest easy now that Pikachu and Chimchar are heading to retrieve your float"

"Yeah they saved Azurill, we feel forever in their debt"

Dusknoir appeared,"Hey Kecleons, hello you two"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Were just talking about their lost Water Float in the Amp Plains", Kecleon told Dusknoir.

Dusknoir pondered,"I thought they said it was on the beach"

The other Kecleon clapped, "Exactly but there's new details, they found a note at the beach, somebody took their item and wants them to meet with them in the Amp Plains"

"Its too suspicious to me, thats why Pikachu and Chimchar went instead", the first Kecleon said.

"Pikachu and Chimchar, to the Amp Plains?", Dusknoir realized," They don't know do they? At this time of year...it's the season for...", the ghoulish Pokemon had to leave fast to search for them,"I gotta go!"

Kecleons, Azurill, and Marill were looking worried. "I hope whatever it is their okay", the Kecleon hoped.

* * *

A bolt of lightning had struck close where Chimchar and Pikachu were walking.

"OH JEEZ!", Chimchar shrieked, running back to Pikachu who told him,"This isn't safe if were in a lightning storm"

"That was so loud Pikachu", Chimchar groaned but looked forward seeing a toy Floatie,"Is that supposed to be it?"

Pikachu walked past him,"I'll go for it, Im the electric type I could be fine", the mouse halted when hearing something growl at him from past the rocks, the area getting increasingly darker.

"Why did you come here?! This is our territory!"

The two frightened Guild members hid behind one of the closest rocks. A long pause of silence filled the atmosphere.

"Your hiding like cowards? Thats cute, all right we'd actually be grateful if you keep doing that"

Pikachu and Chimchar kept sitting in their spot, feeling a presence move behind them.

Loud barks and shocks hit the guild members down, whatever they were held them on their backs and let them go as their bodies rolled to the ground in front of the beasts leader, a Manetric. The Pokemon's beasts were known as Elektrikes, one of them touching his face affectionately at Chimchars.

"Now prepare to be mated until fainting", Manetric told them.

"Pikachu heelllpp!", Chimchar shouted seeing that same affectionate Elektrike grow hard and mount the chimps mouth.

Pikachu had to watch his friend blow on one of their cocks. An Elektrike messing with him now, feeling the shaft press into the red pouch in his cheek making him zap the Elektrike dick harder, with a paw he moved Pikachus head straight up so the mouse could watch the pleasure he got while tasting in and sucking his groin. The mouth rape continued knowing his friend Chimchar was suffering the same fate. Elektrikes front paws reached over the rodents head planting on the rocky terrain, his back legs were bending repeatedly down feeding the chu his cock. Once the pressure was coming and he had to nut, that Elektrike moved his back paws to press on each of Pikachus rosy cheeks. The mouse sended volts straight into the canine's legs as he yelped happily. His groin juice was quick to come out and soon the Elektrike was pushed off for the next two successively sniffing him. One smelling his cummed in mouth the other the chus asshole. Both bones soon were going to town in each of their respective holes.

Chimchar coughed out bits of the electric dogs feed as the leader, Manetric put the monkey through a backdoor round of ecstasy driving himself to the balls inside Chimchar before blowing.

Pikachu was put in pressure of getting ready again, two more hounds sniffing his entry points, Manetric finished marking the Chimchar and growled to the two Elektrike to scurry off to use the chu. During the process the mouse was casually moaning between his legs, this was the way he had to teach these outsiders a lesson, he knew the mouse was enjoying it when Manetric had shot his jism down his throat. Chimchar laying on the ground stared at Pikachu taking in and eating down Manetrics seed. Manetric backed himself out when the outsiders stomach grew excessively full.

Dusknoir flew over the field scaring the Manetric and Electrikes off with 'Mean Look'

Chimchar's butt plumped on the ground feeling the excessive leaking. Pikachu turned away from their savior coughing up cum, wiping his lips off Pikachu looked back to where the Marill and his brothers floatie had been, it was gone, oh no they must taken it while they had run off.

"I got it", Dusknoir waved it to them,"Let's head back"

Dusknoir helped them walk back out of Amp Plains to the Guild. He discussed to the two on their way,"The Kecleons told me where you went, I think whoever wrote the note would have led Marill and Azurill to a pack of horny electric types"

Chimchar thanked him,"It's a good thing you came when you did"

They saw the happy faces of the two water types when they arrived back to Kecleons Shop, Chimchar handed over their floatie.

"Thank you", Marill said.

"If you want to thank anyone thank Dusknoir", Pikachu patted the ghoul who smiled,"We wouldn't be here so fast if it weren't for him"

Azurill and Marill bowed to him playfully,"Thank you Dusknoir" "Thanks Dusknoir sir for everything"

Dusknoir grinned,"No trouble at all, its wonderful we were able to bring back your water float"

Dusknoir, Pikachu, and Chimchar were traveling back when Pikachu popped a question,"Can I ask something Dusknoir?"

"Of course"

"I've been seeing things nobody else can, like the first time I can think of I was looking at water and saw a image or memory in the reflexion, it was a Pokemon's shadow. I touched a statue the other time, not that long ago, and I saw something that happened a minute later. I don't know why Im saying this it doesn't make sense"

The mouse figured he lost Dusknoir through the whole thing.

"You said a Pokemon before us went through that waterfall, so that was something that happened before we went there", Chimchar remembered.

Dusknoir looked at them,"If he's telling the truth, your friend knows the Dimensional Scream"

That name struck the two of them, especially Pikachu considering he could be diagnosed with this move he never knew he had,"Dusknoir it sounds bad"

Dusknoir reassured the mouse,"It's not, if anything its beautiful"

Pikachu's worry changed a direction, he called his ability beautiful, with a Pokemon with that much knowledge, being singled out as beautiful was a bit freaky.

"The ability to look into the future or the past by examining or touching something, is what the Dimensional Scream is Pikachu"

"Dimensional, Scream?", Pikachu spoke the name.

"How such an ability is learned is unknown", Dusknoir noted.

Pikachu shrugged,"Too bad it doesn't come more often"

The mouse felt Dusknoir's hand reach his shoulder,"Im glad you told me Pikachu, if anything else happens,Id love to hear about it"

"Guys!", Bidoof ran down the path from the Guild to meet up with them,"We have to show up to the Guild immediately!"

"Somethings up", Chimchar told to Dusknoir.


	11. Igglybuff

The starting point for ol Igglybuff, that's Guildmaster Wigglytuff when he was younger.

Where Igglybuff lived, nothing but fields of grass and hills stretched out for miles. Igglybuff could see the mountains far off.

His cute house bore a red roof, a Wigglytuff design bordered around the front door. In his house, three fluffy hay beds were laid out to the left of the house, they were painted pink. Made for Igglybuff and his two parents both Wigglytuffs.

They owned a fireplace with a chimney atop their house, a little water well in the corner for baths, stacks of wood for the fire if needed. A bunch of potted plants with berries slowly growing on them.

The cute little Igglybuff woke up off his haybed.

"Good morning Igglybuff", Papa Wigglytuff smiled.

"Yep!, Good morning Papa, Mama", Igglybuff hopped to them, soon seeing a little pouch tied with candy.

"Are they gummies? Thank you", Igglybuff tried taking one out to swallow but he was having trouble with the tied knot.

"Here let me", his Mama insisted loosing the knot for him to expand the bags opening, seeing the multicolored treats Igglybuff took a yellow gummie in his mouth.

"Im sure your friends would love some too"

Igglybuff smiled walking out the door,"I'll be sure to give them some"

Igglybuff walked down the steps, running through the open field to meet his three friends who lived nearby. Wooper, Smoochum, and Budew greeted him.

"Woo, whats in the bag?", Wooper pestered seeing the curious pouch.

Igglybuff opened the bag further,"Take one, their gummies"

Smoochum, Wooper, and Budew grabbed one, Smoochum took a while to eat hers, as Budew, and Wooper gobbled 'em down like hungry monsters. "Woo, its a cherry one!", Woopers taste buds were in heaven till it got chewed down.

"Mine was strawberry", Smoochum replied.

"Thats the pink one isn't it?", Budew asked.

After eating one, Igglybuff insisted each take one more.

"Hey iiiiiitttttsss Igglybuff", a Banette shouted catching the fours attention, he was with a Skorupi.

"No butt out, we don't want you here", Smoochum was quick to respond.

"Wooee don't want you if your just gonna bully us again", said Wooper.

Banette tried to explain,"Guys, pals, I won't harm ya, chill...are those gummies?"

Budew rubbed in,"They aren't yours their Igglybuffs, he'll share only with his friends-"

"Here have some", Igglybuff ran to them with the bag.

"I-Whaatt?", Budew couldn't predict him, along with the others.

Banette had a gratified grin,"Yeah, your very sweet, thanks"

Grabbing one in his hands, Skorupi took one too.

Igglybuff insisted,"Here pick another one", he gave Banette the bag for him and his friend to choose their next gummy.

Igglybuffs friends weren't on board with the two scavenging through his pouch of goods.

"I wish I was Igglybuff", Budew admitted,"Able to make friends with those two"

Skorupi smiled,"So yummy, thanks again"

Igglybuff got his light as a feather bag of gummies back.

Banette exclaimed,"Is there more in there?"

Igglybuff felt around in his pouch,"I think there's no more...oh well, sorry guys"

Banette and Skorupi were of course guilty of eating every last one that was left in the bag.

"It's alright", Banette was happy a bunch of gummies were dropping to his stomach.

Back to his friends looking at him...

"Igglybuff doesn't see through them but I do", Smoochum said.

* * *

The next morning of playtime...

Banette told them, "I want to play explorers, let's go in Murky Forest"

Wooper responded,"Woooo, Murky Forest, my mom doesn't even let me go"

Smoochum started shaking her head,"No way, I don't want to"

"They say a spooky scary monster lives in the forest", Budew mentioned.

"What a mystery", Banette encouraged,"Don't you wanna know what type of monster hides in that wood?"

Budew said before walking away,"You seem to", his friends watched him leave,"Im out"

Both Wooper and Smoochum refused Banette and Skorupi's travel there as well, walking back with Budew.

Igglybuff gave them a smile and wave and walked past them, Budew gave him some advice, "They want to go to that creepy forest"

Skorupi and Banette smiled as Igglybuff went to them.

"Igglybuff we are going to head out to Murky Forest, wanna tag?", Banette asked him.

"Sure, Okay!", Igglybuff answered.

* * *

Banette, Skorupi, and Igglybuff had started walking through the path in the Murky Forest. Skorupi was the first to get frightened even if the others didn't notice.

"Oh", Banette sorta worried on what lies ahead,"The path gets darker through here"

Skorupi spoke low,"Man that might be where the monster hiiiiidddess"

"Really?", Banette told him,"Don't get scared just because its dark"

Skorupi replied back,"Aren't you always afraid of the dark?"

"S-shut up Skorupi", Banette hushed him.

"Your terrified aren't you?"

"Skorupi what are you doing", Banette didn't want to hear this was a bad plan, he suddenly went ballsy,"Alright monster! You hear me, Im an explorer, come out and we'll beat you!"

Skorupi backed behind Igglybuff, his friend was crazy.

Something made a growling noise in the forests ambience, it made Skorupi and Banette hearts beat faster.

"-explorer?-Get outta here!"

The beast has come out of the shadows, Banette and Skorupi ran fast away.

"...Hey mister", Igglybuff with his calm voice made the monster confused.

"Leave, why aren't you leaving already?", the monster waved him away.

"Cause Im not scared", Igglybuff told the creature,"So what are you doing here, is this your home?"

The creature was thinking, 'He's a strange fellow'.

"Hey you can tell me", Igglybuff stepped forward a bit,"you live here don't you?"

Igglybuff watched the surprised expression, he then looked serious to Igglybuff,"If your going to be this persistent, I guess I'll show you, follow me", the beast went deeper into the depths of the woods, he heard the little pink Pokemon wail, "Yay! Thank you Mr Beast"

The pokemon led the way back to his place here, checking every now and then if Igglybuff kept following him.

* * *

He finally made it back, Igglytuff noticed the neat cave's opening, excited as he followed this pokemon inside. A fire was providing light for the single room. Supplies were filling every space around them.

"Wow, is this your secret base? Its cool you got a secret base", Igglybuff admired the look.

"I guess it is, it's really my makeshift house", he sat down by the fire, "My name's Armaldo, yours?"

"Igglybuff"

"I used to be an explorer, but now I've taken a break from exploring"

"Whats an explorer?" Igglybuff asked Armaldo.

"Its going to distant lands, uncharted territory, I've visited many exciting places, and solve some of the mysteries found there"

"Really?", Igglybuff, impressed by Armaldos told definition.

"You can bring back treasures you find with you"

"Treasures", Igglytuff repeated to himself and to tell Armaldo he understood.

"Its a challenge you have to keep going at, overcoming those difficulties until being closer to the step of achieving your dreams", Armaldo pulled a scroll off his huge hay bed,"For example, this map has the location to treasure, but whoever made it was clever, he or even she didn't want just anybody finding the treasure, this must be a treasure worth earning if its this hard to crack"

Igglybuff was given the scroll.

"But your a kid, you don't know anything about this, its taken me a long time, still haven't been able to solve it yet"

When Armaldo wasn't looking Igglybuff was holding the map in the fire.

Armaldo saw, shocked,"Hey!", swiping the map swiftly back, the edge was in flames.

"Blahhh", was the sound Armaldo made disposing a quick water gun to extinguish the flame. "My map, its charred...", he turned to look back at Igglybuff,"Thanks"

"No", Igglybuff pointed,"Look!"

"Underneath the charred parts you can see something", Igglybuff wiped off the charred parts of the map,"Somethings written here"

Armaldo looked at the weird design of the text, "Eastern Cave"

"Yep, that must be where the treasure is"

Igglybuff had figured it out on his own.

Armaldo couldn't believe this kid," How did you know the maps secret?"

Igglybuff flapped it around," I noticed this was really thick, so I figured there was an extra layer to it, but I couldn't think of any other way to peel off the top layer and out, so I burned it off"

Armaldo kept staring at him like he was the worlds greatest detective, Igglybuff looked back at him with a smile,"Hey if we go to Eastern Cave, will we find treasure? Can I go with you, I want to see"

Armaldo shook his head,"Kid, Im retired I can't..."

"You were still trying to discover what the map said, so you clearly still want to go", Igglybuff reminded him.

Armaldo was juggling his decision before saying, "...Alright kid you made a good point, we'll both go"

Igglybuff beamed making Armaldo smile,"Really?"

Armaldo said yes,"Yeah, but its too late in the afternoon and your parents are probably worried, today you should go home, tomorrow if you still feel like it we'll go"

Igglybuff said,"Yes! Thank You, lets do our best tomorrow", he walked out of the cave and back out the forest.

* * *

The next morning...

Wooper, Smoochum, and Budew saw their friend walk out his house,"Igglybuff, I heard you went out exploring with those two"

Igglybuff remained his smile,"Yeah Smoochum, they went home in the middle of it though"

Budew said,"Well thats good, we were worried about you"

Wooper slurred,"Wooooo..Igglybuff lets play together today"

Igglybuff grew sorrow for them,"I really can't, Im sorry Wooper, Budew, Smoochum I got plans today"

"Plans", Budew said, "Where are you going?"

Igglybuff told them,"Murky Woods again"

Smoochum responded,"What! There again"

"Yup, so...", Igglybuff walked past them,"Catch you later"

Banette and Skorupi watched Igglybuff walk on by. Banette wanted to make any apologies out of the way,"Igglybuff Im sorry we bailed"

Skorupi asked,"Why didn't you run off with us?"

"There was no reason to run", Igglybuff said,"I made a friend"

Banette and Skorupi looked at him strangely as he finished,"Im off to play with my friend again today, so, see you later", Igglybuff headed on by.

* * *

He looked on past the trees keeping watch for Igglybuff, Armaldo was standing next to his cave. The little pink happy ball did turn up, spotting his new friend and coming to him.

"Morning, ready for it?", Igglybuff was ready to go.

Armaldo nodded leading the way,"You bet, lets go"

Both Armaldo and Igglybuff walked to the Eastern Lake where the treasure would be. Inside a dungeon there was a room with placed contraptions. Igglybuff spotted the door at the back,"I'll bet thats where we can find our treasure"

Armaldo told him to stop running to the door,"Wait a second, it doesn't look safe", he was supposed to be this pink ball of energy's guardian so he didn't want to get him hurt over treasure, Armaldo looked at giant logs that were hoisted by ropes on both sides, and little openings in the floor near the front of the door. The walls on the sides of the room also had spikes.

"Igglybuff don't touch anything someone could have rigged this room to keep us out"

"Okay Masssssss-", a strange power awoke out of Igglybuff,"-TEERR!", pieces of the trap door had exploded into dozens of small chunks in the revealed room,"Master? I think I solved it, it just needed to be broken through lets go already."

"I-uh-", Armaldo had frozen in place when whatever power Igglybuff unleashed hit the room and shattered the door.

He walked with Igglybuff inside the well fortified room, the look was different and centered in the room beyond a very small flight of stairs was a silver and blue chest.

"Oh, there it is!", him and Armaldo looked over the pretty exterior for the treasure chest,"Come on, open it, open it!"

Armaldo opened the top of the chest, climbing inside to grab the reward. Armaldo spun and presented the floating Defense Globe in his hand to the sky. A legendary chime played, a goddesses voice rang in the room 'You got The Defense Globe-a rare exclusive move for Bug Type Pokemon'

"Hi voice!"

Armaldo watched him spin and dance around.

"I can't believe we found something really special, exploring is so much fun!"

Armaldo got down from the steps, Igglybuff twirled around him suggesting,"From now on how about I call you my Master"

"Master?"

Igglybuff agreed,"Yeah its a good name, title of Exploration Master"

Armaldo folded his hands chuckling,"Okay"

"Master I have a request, Please can you take me as your apprentice", Igglybuff insisted with the strawberry red eyes beaming up towards Armaldo.

"M-My apprentice? I'll...pass, Im sorry I don't see myself taking care of someone else as an apprentice, I am done with exploring for a long time, it's too late for me to start up again"

Igglybuff ,"But, wasn't this awesome?"

"Err"

"I had so much fun, I don't want to stop doing this, Exploring, That is...Id like to keep exploring, Please take me as an apprentice", the pink desperate ball before him had knelt down as if the bug was a king.

'Oh if I were to come out more often...no I earned this being in that cave for this long, and if the kid ever wants to stop I'll be back in the cave.'

"I've got it, yes, you can be my apprentice, and Im your master"

Igglybuff eyes sparkled,"R-really?"

"But, my training is very strict, if you won't go along with me then we're through"

"Oh I'll do whatever it takes, yay, thank you Master". Armaldo grunted when he jumped into his lap.

* * *

Igglybuff became thrilled and was happy Armaldo was going back to his roots, getting training and experience from the adult was a daily activity the child couldn't wait for everyday.

Heading back to Armaldo's, taking a map and look for a place to explore, like old friends they bonded together easily. They found a bunch of treasure together. Going through a successful exploration after another.

It had been three months, Armaldo was thinking, watching Igglybuff get excited about the treasure they opened,'I been exploring with him for a while, I never seen anyone with a natural sense of exploring like he has'

Igglybuff pouted and hopped, "Master come over here its your turn to open the chest!"

"I'll be right there", he kept on thinking, 'He makes me wish I was him, young and going on all these explorations we'd been doing, at his age I've never done all this. Being sheltered.

And after accepting the treasure and leaving the dungeon. The sunny grassy path welcomed them back.

"We found quite a bit of stuff" Igglybuff brought up holding the treasure in his hands, "Where can we explore tomorrow?"

"No worries we can start searching for another find first thing tomorrow, Im a bit tired", Armaldo replied to him.

"Ok, see you tomorrow", Igglybuff walked back into the forest to go back on his path.

Armaldo left the grassy pathway unaware another Pokemon was eavesdropping on them from behind a large set of rocks, a Nidoking came out,"Is that the one?"

* * *

"See you later mom, dad", Igglybuff woke up the next morning getting ready to walk out, his parents waving him goodbye.

"See you when you come back home", said Dad.

"Take care", said his Mom.

* * *

"Your running faster here everyday", Armaldo chuckled, "Alright that place", he had the map ready for Igglybuff to look at. Running through it, Igglybuff pointed to a spot,"We should check this place, its near the corner and looks real fascinating"

"Umm", Armaldo looked again,"Thats a very hard place, Fortune Ravine"

"I love the name"

Armaldo put the map down,"Its a lot harder then the dungeons we faced before"

"Even with my strength even that might not be enough"

Igglybuff asked,"So..were not going there are we?"

"Maybe, maybe not", was Armaldo's answer.

"Let's give it a shot Master, it will be fun. I know it will"

"Alright, I agree", Armaldo put the map away and the two proceeded to make their way,"Off to Fortune Ravine"

* * *

"Igglybuff are you there? Let's play", Smoochum knocked on the front door to his house.

While the little guy was away, his friends were waiting for any response.

They watched his Mother come out the door, "Oh Igglybuff's mom", Budew said.

"Im sorry. Igglybuff isn't here right now, he left a while ago"

Wooper reported,"Woo we keep asking him to play with us, and he runs off every time."

"Igglybuffs Mama?", Smoochum brought up to ask.

"What is it, Smoochum?"

"Is it true Igglybuff keeps going to play in Murky Forest every day?"

Wooper and Budew turned to look at Smoochum for a second.

"Whaaaat?! He went in Murky Forest?"

Smoochum took it back,"Its what we heard"

"Wooo, hey Banette, Skorupi", Wooper called them over after seeing them walk nearby.

Budew thought it didn't hurt to ask 'em,"Is Igglybuff with you two?"

"Naw", Banette answered Igglybuffs friends and parents," He doesn't really talk to us anymore, he goes in the forest most of the day"

"What?", said his father.

Skorupi said, "Yeeeaaah, he slips in there several times."

"He said he made friends with the monster we get creeped about", Banette had told.

"WHHAATT!?"

Hearing everyones reaction he did say,"I hope he's alright"

"Papa,papa", the Mother Wigglytuff worried.

A new face came and questioned Banette,"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"M-me mister?"

"The part of you saying there's a scary Pokemon living in the forest, what did it look like?"

Banette had a hard time remembering a Pokemon he never saw before,"He was blue..., bug like, big, there maybe some red in there too, I can't remember much, I didn't stay there long"

Nidoking looked over what he said, "...Its probably him, it has to be"

"Um", Mama asked the Pokemon,"Not too be rude but how do you know about this Pokemon in the forest, whats your name?"

"I am Nidoking, Im an explorer, that specific type of Pokemon hiding in that forest, I have an arrest warrant on him"

"WHHHAAATTTT!?", everyone shouted.

* * *

"Wait", behind them coming from the side of the ruins, Nidoking hopped down on the path.

Armaldo and Igglybuff turned around to see him, "I;ve finally found you Armaldo, I am Nidoking, an explorer."

"You don't say why have you come here?", Armaldo tried to avoid thinking about something from long ago. Several Pokemon had hopped over the ruins to meet with them, Policimen Magnezone and two Magnemite, Igglybuff's parents, his friends Smoochum, Budew, Wooper, Skorupi and Banette, standing behind the Nidoking explorer.

"Oh! Hi guys, Mama, Papa"

Mama Wigglytuff asked,"Are you alright Igglybuff?"

"Im fine", Igglybuff confirmed to her,"Friends, and, why are the police here?"

"Igglybuff, listen", Smoochum said,"That Pokemon next to you, is an outlaw!"

"Wh-what?", Igglybuff frowned at her.

"Woo, woo, an outlaw Smoochum told you, a bad mon!"

Igglybuff was fighting not to cry,"Wooper? No"

Armaldo spoke,"It's right, their right"

Nidoking said," We've been chasing him for a while"

Magnezone calculated back in his head," He's been a B rank outlaw, we've been searching the whole entire region for him"

"-wh-what did you do?", it teared Igglybuff.

"Let the kid go Armaldo, please", Nidoking requested.

Armaldo wasn't hesitant long, he held his claws up and took steps to Nidoking and the officers.

"No,no", Igglybuff still refused to believe he made friends with a..criminal. The Nidoking walked to give Igglybuff some company.

"Kid, it's alright", he turned to Armaldo,"To bring a kid into this, your the lowest"

"He's not the lowest, he's not really bad!", the pink ball spout, the place trembled, Igglybuff's power had started up again, he used it before in a dungeon. The area trembled, his friends got worried.

"Wooo, the ground's trembling!"

Parts of the ruin on the sides of the path exploded into bits.

"ahhahahhahahaaaaaa!"

"STOP, DON'T!", Armaldo screamed to him.

Igglybuff broke down in tears, seeing his friend with the police, the crowd of his friends and family who were watching, it was too much pressure, he almost gave way.

"M-master"

"If you harm them, you'd become a bad guy too, and then what, so calm down please"

Igglybuff tried to ask them,"But, Armaldo isn't bad..."

"Officer, could you give me a minute, it's all right, I won't run off"

Magnezone granted him the request,"Understood"

Igglybuff watched his friend walk back to him,"Im sorry, just like they said, Im an outlaw, to avoid being caught I chose to hide into Murky Forest, I started that rumor about Murky Forest to be more left alone and unnoticed"

"-master-"

"Your a good Pokemon, so you...You can't be with me"

"But, we had so much...fun", Igglybuff knew he would lose his friend today,"I thought you could teach me more as we kept...exploring", his strawberry eyes were holding onto sorrow,"If Master disappears...what will I do?"

"...Did you enjoy exploring?", Armaldo tried to comfort him with memories about it.

"Yeah..."

"So, become an amazing explorer, do it for me", Armaldo was brought back to the Magnemite police by Magnezone.

"I enjoyed exploring with you Igglybuff, someday I knew I would get caught, but despite it I was glad to have somebody exploring with me, it was the first time I really got to enjoy exploring, and you were the one to show me how much fun it can be, thank you"

"..master I don't...wan't you to go", Igglybuff was soothed down by Nidoking trying his best to comfort the child.

"Try to understand Igglybuff, I have to answer for the things I have done", he turned back to Magnezone,"Sorry to keep you waiting"

The group cleared a path for the police and Nidoking to walk past. Armaldo handed an item to Nidoking,"Give this to him"

Nidoking went to hand Igglybuff, Armaldo's item 'Defend Globe'.

"I'll never forget Master, someday, maybe we'll cross paths again", Igglybuff said his final words for him before they left.

"AHHAHHH!"

His parents were next to him comforting him, so were his friends including Banette and Skorupi.

* * *

'The last thing Master gave me, was the first treasure we got from a dungeon, a Defend Globe'

Cutting to present day, Guildmaster Wigglytuff told Chatot the story of how he got to become an explorer.

"I see, your story goes way back"

"Yes, the Defense Globe I refer to as my starting point", Wigglytuff still had it, he brought it out to show the bird.

"And, did you hear what happened to Armaldo?"

"Oh, Chatot its getting later then late, lets sleep"


	12. Desert

{There's a water sport part at the end in case thats not on your turn on lists}

* * *

Bidoof had retrieved Pikachu, Chimchar, and Dusknoir back to the base. The members were huddled around the Guild's bird.

"Everyone's now here", Bidoof reported to him.

"Sorry we heard the call and hurried over here, whats going on?", Chimchar had spoke for them.

"Another time gear got stolen!", Chatot delivered them the news.

Chimchar exclaimed,"What?! Not another one."

His yellow friend said some words,"Where was this Time Gear stolen from?"

Chatot sighed looking at the Croagunk with a nod.

"It was the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake", Croagunk told the three.

"Huh?!"

Pikachu finished after Bidoof's shock,"But how? Did a member of the guild talk?"

Corphish waved his hands,"Hey, you don't trust your fellow members?!"

"Sorry"

Hearing Pikachu's apology he apologized too,"I snapped Pikachu, Im sorry."

"Just one moment, I guess I don't quite understand", said Dusknoir, "There was a time gear at Fogbound Lake? I did not know that, I thought the expedition to Fogbound Lake wound up in failure"

Guildmaster apologized,"There was confusion in that, the Guild made a promise and it was something we couldn't tell even you Dusknoir. Im sorry"

Chatot broke deeper news,"Anyways, it was reported a lone figure knocked out Uxie, Fogbound Lake's guardian for the Time Gear."

Pikachu realized,"Oh, poor Uxie, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's alright", Chatot said the guardians condition.

Wigglytuff told them where he is,"He's under protection of the Magnezone squad."

Pikachu was glad,"Good."

Chatot kept going,"He got a look at the intruder, and the identity of the Pokemon has been revealed to us."

"Then who are we dealing with?", Bidoof had wondered.

"Look, there's already a Wanted poster hung up for the thief"

The Guild looked at the picture on the board the bird was pointing to, "Grovyle", Pikachu repeated the name.

Chatot mentioned to everyone,"The Magnezone have put a high bounty on him"

Chimchar peeked back at the poster seeing the large sum.

"Guys, we need to do this for Uxie, from here on out, we as the Guild will be putting our full focus onto capturing this Grovyle!"

Dusknoir politely asked,"If you don't mind Chatot, Wigglytuff, I will join you guys on the quest to stop him"

Wigglytuff bowed with a smile,"Th-thank you Dusknoir."

* * *

Not soon later Chatot assigned them places to search for the next Time Gear,"Pikachu and Chimchar, are assigned the Northern Dessert"

* * *

The two walked into the sandy terrain, Chimchar looked at Pikachu while they were walking, "If a time gear is here, Grovyle would show up for sure" Walking up on a hillslope Chimchar was about to jump down on the sand a few feet below. Pikachu watched him jump down, Chimchar's feet and midsection sunk into the sand, he tried moving but his body was slowly sinking down with each move to escape, turning around he yelled to Pikachu,"Don't! Its quicksand!"

Pikachu worried,"Chimchar! Oh no, I need help, do I go get help or a branch, there's no branches here, how do I get you out?"

"Calm down Pikachu we'll think of something", Chimchar was afraid the sand would swallow him soon.

Pikachu got a vision, that appeared like a watery reflexion in the dessert miles away, its of them two! One jumping in the sand and hugging his friend as they both fell through the sand into a secret underneath, they fell through and hit some sort of bottom.

"Chimchar, your going to be okay, there is a bottom and your not far from it!"

"H-how do you know Pikachu."

"I had a vision", Pikachu jumped too down into the sand next to Chimchar who cried,"No Pikachu! You'll..you shouldn't have.."

Pikachu leaned in, his lips brushing Chimchar's. The mouse blushed hard, Chimchar watched his face start to go in pure bliss ,"Trust me"

Taking their minds off the sinking, they closed the distance between each others mouths, the two boys made out calmly in quicksand, Chimchar pushed between Pika's lips making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Chimchar gasped at Pikachus tongue flickering in his mouth, moaning he brushed his tongue on Pikachu's.

Once they started getting chin deep, Chimchar reached the point the sand beneath them stopped and his legs popped free, dangling them at nothingness,"I feel it...thank you"

Taking a deep breath, their heads nuzzled against one anothers. Their heads poked out the sand to see the bottom, they fell and hit normal cushiony sand at the bottom. They laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"You were right Pikachu, the secret was under the quicksand...we could have...Im gonna blow you.", Chimchar began to give his friend a blow job.

"Wait, we gotta find out about the Time...just one, a quickie Chimchar!", placing his paws on the back of Chimchar's head, Pikachu wanted to quickly cum, humping into his mouth. Chimchar sucked hard every time his lips smeared on his balls. Pikachu was nearing his peak, he shivered as Chimchar's lips plugged on his nozzle when he broke through.

Chimchar persuaded one more with his own cock, and then they'll go find the Time Gear. Standing up, holding Pikachu's head in to take it all, his balls cooked up fresh cum, the hot batch was roping down the mouses throat, his salty jizz becoming Pikachu's snack.

* * *

They walked to a Underground Lake they found.

Smacking his lips, Chimchar knelt down to the water,"I am kinda thirsty"

Pikachu watched his bud sip some water.

"Pikachu, in the water look!", Chimchar spotted something for the mouse to come see.

It was a time gear,"It's a...", the underground lake and shore grew dark, Pikachu stopped speaking.

They heard a voice,"Who are you two?"

Chimchar told it,"We came to look for the time gear"

"Stay away from it, don't go in the water to retrieve it or I'll punish you.", something uncloaked itself from the water popping out and spooking our trio back.

"Your water tastes good by the way, thank you", Chimchar complemented the guardian.

Pikachu reassured him,"We didn't come to steal it", crying out a yelp when he zoomed in front of the mouse, his face scowled.

"Pokemon, don't lie to me, Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened, the Fogbound Lake's Gear got robbed."

"Were not part of it", Chimchar answered him.

"Then who's responsible?"

{fingers snap} "That would probably be...me"

The three got startled, this guy skated over the water sliding onto the sand.

'T-that's Grovyle? He's fast!' Pikachu worried this guy was going to be difficult.

"Im sorry but I need the Time Gear", Grovyle said his demand. Pikachu's pouches sparked, Grovyle saw and ran to him preparing a swinging fist to stop him, Chimchar shouted to back away from him, but he kicked some sand towards Chimchar's face, blinding him to see. Grovyle hit him away, Chimchar tumbled back but soon the legendary got him. Standing over Chimchar he yelled,"Don't hurt-"

Grovyle dodged a weak bolt of lightening before knocking the mouse down, squeaking from the hit.

Grovyle was going to retrieve the gear, when Pikachu twitched and tried to stand up, his cheeks were holding weaker voltage, the green lizard with a foot softly held his face down to the sand in submission,"Stop fighting, this doesn't involve you."

Grovyle walked away, Pikachu and Chimchar heard his splashes back in the water, they heard the light humming of the Time Gear being carried away in that outlaws claws.

"Im sorry for doubting you", the two heard the guardian say,"I didn't know, forgive me, and forgive me...Uxie"

The three got up, looking back they knew he was far gone and checked the water seeing the Gear missing.

The guardian shouted,"DAMMIT!"

The Underground area shook, the three were running out, "Guys, we gotta get out of here!", the guardian pushed the two with a jet of water to run faster.

Time was being stopped at the Lake.

* * *

It was getting late so Pikachu and Chimchar and the others settled in for the night, they knew there were some serious matters to talk about resulting from the Time Gears. So to help the two sleep...

Pikachu and Corphish were doing somewhat a sixty nine. Only Corphish gently masterbated Pikachu with a claw while Pikachu ate and sucked up Corphish's watery pre.

"Cum already Corphish I wanna taste it!", Pikachu's dick was bone hard in Corphish claw, wanting to splooge all in it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..", Bidoof had been sitting in Chimchars lap for a couple minutes. Feeling the fire type jam his cock up his ass, his arms hugging him tight while hurdling his meat in Bidoof's anus.

"Yes, I need my load to drop out, let me cream inside your fluffy body!", Chimchar's words were making Bidoof's ass quiver and tighten.

"Ohhh,ho!"

Corphish felt the dick trapped in his claw throb, crammed full of Pikachu's tube splooge.

Pikachu's lips loved running down sticky cock, pumps of sperm were firing. {Mmm your cums yummy}, Pikachu said with muffled mouthful.

His partner was grinding and thrusting up in him,"Please, I can take your cum." The pink flesh was loving pounding into its home,"Bidoof, its coming...Im gonna go fast noooowww!" Bidoof felt him franctilly shake and fuck his love hole faster, holding down his cheeks he keeps filling Bidoofs ass with warm semen. Gushing into his system, Bidoof's rod was held with a grip and given a quick shake for Bidoof to join him in releasing fluid, Chimchars paw wiped on the pumping tip till finishing. Chimchar popped out Bidoofs behind, bringing his hand up to lick the tang.

Corphish claw let go of the rodent's penis several minutes ago, Pikachu cleaned Corphish's pre and mess off his penis, "Pikachu, I need to get you off, I gotta use the bathroom"

Turning around Pikachu sat on his stomach to Corphish, his tail tapping the tip, "Can you use me, it'll be hot"

"I dunno you don't have to"

"I had Wigglytuff's urine once, it doesn't seem everyday a Pokemon wants you to pee in their mouths"

Corphish sat up, Pikachu was lying down too on his haybed waiting for his cock to hurl it out. His mouth hanged over the head, seeing the shy trickle he took the flesh in before it was a powerful spray, Corphish's stream was long, not as long as Wigglytuffs though.


End file.
